


Pride Prompts 2019

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride Prompts 2019, Sanvers is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: 30 Days of Prompts to celebrate Pride and Sanvers!





	1. Day 1:Always

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride! It’s June once again and it’s time for the annual Pride Prompt celebration. I will be posting one chapter per day based upon the prompts found in this calendar that I found on tumblr! https://saavik-kam.tumblr.com/post/184679228584/hey-so-i-know-theres-a-few-weeks-left-but-i
> 
> I’m so excited to share these with you! Happy Reading and Happy Pride! :)

_“Always.”_ The word had stuck in Maggie’s mind for hours today. 

_“I love you. Always.”_ Alex had said right before she left for work that day. She always did. It was her thing, and Maggie wondered if she did it for her benefit or her own. But it didn't matter because it made her heart soar and her body feel like it was on cloud nine even after 5 years of Marriage. 

_“I love you. Always.”_ Maggie shook her head and focused on the road. The journey to Midvale and Eliza’s house always seemed to get longer and longer each time she went there. Kara was spoiling her lately by flying her to and fro, but this time… this time she had to do this herself. 

The smell of the pine trees and the curving road brought her back to the first time she had taken this journey. It had been after Alex had been kidnapped and the Tank and Rick had almost destroyed them. Alex had slept the whole way as if just being away from National City had given her peace and Maggie had wondered why it had taken them three weeks after the incident to actually do this instead of just going right away. It could have saved them both some nightmares. 

Eliza had greeted them on the porch that afternoon, and had pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug that for once her girlfriend didn't seem to want to get out of. Instead, Alex had melted into her mother’s embrace in a way that Maggie had yet to see from her tough guarded girlfriend. It had made Maggie smile. 

Then to her surprise, Eliza had pulled her in for the same kind of hug and whispered to her and over and over again. “Thank you.” Maggie couldn't help but cry.  
  


**————————**

Halfway to Midvale, Maggie stopped at a Gas Station to fill up the SUV and get a coffee. She felt bone weary, but knew that the Coffee would help… for a while anyway. She leaned against the car as she waited for the pump to finish and took a sip of her coffee. From here she could smell the Ocean and she smiled reflexively at the memories the smell induced. 

_“Mags, Watch this!”_ Alex had said, flipping her body underwater and doing a handstand like a little kid. Maggie had laughed at the enthusiasm of her girlfriend enjoying see her relaxed and happy for the first time in weeks. After arriving at Eliza’s after settling in and eating lunch, their first stop was the ocean. Alex had practically dragged her to the edge of the beach and had stopped there for a long moment. Maggie had at first wondered if Alex had been afraid of the water like she had been struggling with at home, and she moved closer to see tears in Alex eyes. 

“Babe.” Maggie has breathed feeling her heart break. She prayed to whoever was listening to give Alex this one thing. _Please don't let that Bastard take that from her too._

“Sorry.” Alex had sniffled. “These are happy tears. Fear has no place here… not with you by my side and not here in my favorite place in the world.” Then she had kissed Maggie’s forehead and dove into the water with a happy laugh. Maggie had just stood there on the shore grinning like a fool before diving in after her and kissing her senseless in the waves.  
  


A loud and obnoxious honk knocked Maggie suddenly out of her thoughts and she realized that the pump had turned off and she was done. Waving at the impatient guy behind her, she quickly cleaned up and got back in the car. 

The rest of the drive was uneventful and soon Maggie pulled her SUV into the driveway of Eliza’s home. The Danvers Matriarch was waiting for her on the porch. Quietly, Maggie got out of the car and got her bag from the backseat. She walked up the stairs and was pulled into a warm hug by her Mother-in-law. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza greeted warmly. 

“Hi Mom.” Maggie said softly. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes but she willed herself not to shed them. She pulled back and sniffled. Eliza gave her a knowing look and she quickly looked away. “The place looks good. I like the color and the new roof.” 

Eliza was quiet for a moment but then she spoke. “Thank you. The company did a really good job.” Then she moved away to open the door and she waited for Maggie to pass her to inside before following behind her. 

The house was quiet, and Maggie sighed at the stillness. _So many memories…_ a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped. 

“I’m sorry.” Eliza apologized. “You didn't hear me call your name… I was just wondering if you wanted tea.” 

“Yes, please. Sorry.” 

“Don't apologize.” Eliza leaned over to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be right back.”  
  


Maggie sat down on the couch and waited for Eliza to return. The house was quiet.. too quiet. Maggie wondered how Eliza could stand it. She couldn’t. That’s why she spent most of her waking hours at the Precinct , the DEO or Kara’s place. Their house was too quiet without Alex. 

Eliza returned a moment later with two mugs of tea. She passed one to her Daughter-in-law along with a forehead kiss and then took a seat beside her. 

“So tell me the truth… How are you doing really?” Eliza asked softly after a minute of silence. She already knew the answer as to put it frankly, her daughter-in-law looked like shit, but she couldn’t help but ask. 

Maggie sighed and took a sip of the tea. “Not very well. I can’t sleep without her.” 

Eliza gave her a knowing look. “I understand that. It took me months to get used to sleeping alone after Jeremiah disappeared. Even now I still have moments when I wait for him.” 

Maggie sighed. “That was my next question. Does it ever get easier? I guess not.” She took another sip of the tea. 

Eliza patted her hand. “You do get used to it I suppose, but that almost seems worse in a way. Because for a while it felt like I forgot him, like I moved on. But not in the way that you hope. If it wasn’t for my daughters I probably wouldn’t have survived those first few years.” 

Maggie nodded, knowing that if it hadn’t been for Eliza and Kara checking up on her, she might have been in a bad situation too. “It’s stupid, but a part of me hates her for leaving. I hate that she left me behind and went somewhere that I can’t follow. But then I feel guilty for feeling this way, because this wasn’t her fault or her choice.” 

“It’s not stupid, Maggie. I’m pretty mad at her too. I’m mad that she hurt you… I’m mad that I can’t fix this… but most of all I’m mad that she’s gone. I don’t know if she’s dead or alive and if I’ll ever see her again.” Eliza said softly. “But I also have hope. If there is anyone in this universe who will fight to get back home, it’s her. She never gives up, and we shouldn’t either.” 

Maggie sighed and then yawned, suddenly feeling her exhaustion catch up with her. Eliza studied her for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll wake you for dinner ok?” 

“Ok.” Maggie said, her eyes drifting shut. Then they opened with a sly look. “You drugged me didn’t you?” 

Eliza gave her a nod. “You need to rest Maggie.” 

Maggie figured that she should be upset, but right now she didn’t care. Her body craved sleep and if this was the only way she could take it, she would. 

“That was an Alex move… Mom.” Maggie mumbled, feeling Eliza gently take the mug of tea from her fingers and placing it on the table, before helping her lay back and tucking her in with a blanket. 

“Who do you think she learned it from?” Eliza said, smiling softly. “Sweet dreams, Maggie.” She gave her a kiss on the forehead and then left her alone to sleep. 

**To Be Continued...!**

**Author’s Note:** I’m putting it here so that it doesnt carry over for the next chapter. Anyway, this is an Au based upon the idea that Alex got lost on a mission in Space and this is the aftermath that follows. Don’t worry, I will be posting a Chapter(s) later on this month that will go with this story, so stay tuned!


	2. Day Two: Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara talks Alex into trying Midvale’s newest Donut Shop, and the owner catches Alex’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a bit of background: Alex is Kara’s Guardian in this one. She’s 23 and Kara is 14 and they still live in Midvale at the Danvers’ House. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“Come on Alex!” Kara begged. “You said after I finished my homework, we could go check out that new donut shop on 5th. Well, I’m done.” 

Alex sighed and rubbed her forehead. “Ok. Go get your coat.” Alex told her little sister. “I just need to save this and then we can go.” 

“Yay!” Kara leaned over to give Alex a hug. “You’re the best!” Then she ran swiftly out of the room. 

It was getting easier, Alex noted with a frown, being Kara’s parent, instead of just the cool big sister that she had been. She unconsciously reached down and fingered the necklace that her mother had given her on her 16th birthday. The cool metal felt soothing. _Damn, I miss you both so much._

Her parents, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers had been missing for almost a year now, and both Alex and Kara were beginning to accept it as their new normal. Alex was lucky that she was both old enough to take care of her sister, and that her parents had a directive in place to make sure that the young Kryptonian was placed firmly in Alex’s care. They left nothing to chance, and Alex would be forever grateful. 

It wasn’t easy being 23 and suddenly being put in charge of 14 year old, but the two sisters were making the best of it. There had been a few hiccups at first but that seemed to be behind them as they walked arm in arm down the street towards Midvale’s newest donut shop, Coffee’s Best Friend. 

“That’s a weird name for a Dount Shop.” Alex commented as she looked up at the sign. 

Kara giggled. “I like it… it’s funny. Think about it Alex, Coffee and Donuts usually go hand in hand.” She pointed up at the logo, which was exactly that a cartoon donut and a cartoon coffee cup holding hands. 

Alex knew that she couldn’t win this one. “I guess you’re right.” 

“Ha!” Kara said triumphantly. “I’m going to remember that you said that.” 

Alex laughed and ran after her sister who suddenly took off inside. “Get back here Squirt!” She yelled, following after her. 

The door opened with a quiet chime and the smell of freshly baked donuts floated in from the kitchen behind the counter. Alex’s stomach growled and she sniffed the air, like a puppy. She hadn’t realized how hungry she was. 

“Hey there!” A young woman about her own age said, coming into the room from the kitchen. “Welcome to Coffee’s Best Friend, can I get you anything?” 

_Yeah, How about your number?_ Alex thought, struck speechless at how attractive the other woman was. She had long dark hair that was currently tied up into a bun, and held back with a bandanna. The woman was also fit with muscles and curves in all of the right places. But then she shook her head. _Who am I fooling? I don’t have time to be dating right now, even if I didn’t have Kara to worry about._ She sighed, then winced as Kara elbowed her. 

“Sorry about my sister… she forgets how to act human sometimes.” Kara said, giving Alex a look. 

The woman laughed. “It’s ok. I understand.” Alex realized that the other woman was checking her out too and her heart thumped in her chest. “Anyway, what can I get you?” 

“What would you recommend?” Alex asked, after clearing her throat. She leaned against the counter and tried to look cool. Kara just rolled her eyes. 

“I want Sprinkles Donuts and a Hot Chocolate. I’ll be over there, when you are done doing… whatever it is you are trying to do.” She pointed towards a booth in the corner near the window and without another word walked towards it. 

Alex sighed. “Sorry about her.” 

“Don’t be… sisters can be difficult. I get it, especially teenage ones.” The woman said. 

“Do you have siblings?” Alex asked curiously. 

“Two Sisters, one older and one younger, but I don’t get to see them much. They live back in Nebraska.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’m Maggie.” 

“Alex.” Alex replied holding out her hand. 

Maggie took it. “Nice to meet you.” Maggie’s hand was warm, and Alex’s heart thumped at the touch. She blushed. 

“You too. And that crazy kid’s name is Kara. We live near here, and she heard from kids at school that this place was lit, so we had to check it out.” 

“Lit huh? Well, I will have to have my Aunt put that on the review board.” Maggie said with a laugh. “Kids these day, huh?” 

“Right! It’s like they speak a whole different language. I need a dictionary sometimes.” Alex said, a bit exasperated. “Anyway, I guess I need a dozen Sprinkle Donuts, and two Hot Chocolates.” 

“Coming right up. You can go sit with your sister and I’ll bring them out to you.” Maggie said. 

“Are you sure? Because I can totally wait and…” Alex rambled, but Maggie gave her a soft look. 

“It’s fine. Go! I’ll be right back.” Maggie said gently. 

“Ok.” Alex sighed and when Maggie turned around to start working on making their drinks, Alex turned and walked towards where Kara was sitting. 

Her sister was checking something out on her phone, but she looked up as Alex slid into the seat across from her. “You done flirting with each other now?” 

Alex blushed. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She hadn’t actually been out long, but she had a girlfriend at college when everything went down. Kelly had accompanied her to Midvale at first, but when she realized that Alex wasn’t coming back to Stanford, their relationship had ended in a swift and painful break-up. So it wasn’t like Kara didn’t know, but she still wasn’t quite sure what was appropriate or comfortable in sharing this part of her life with her sister. 

“You didn’t!” Kara said, reassuringly. “I don’t have a problem with you liking girls, Alex. I get it, boys are icky and dumb.” She winked and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. “And I want you to be happy. But I’m hungry and I want donuts.” Kara rubbed her stomach. 

Alex sighed and gave her sister a look. “I’m sorry that I kept you from your snack then.” 

“Apology accepted.” Kara said. “But you know that you are hopeless right? Like you suck at flirting.” 

“Hey!” Alex protested. “No I don’t.” 

Behind them, they heard Maggie laugh as she came around the corner with their box of donuts and drinks. “Actually, you kind of do… but don’t worry, I still think you are cute.” Maggie said, setting the food and drinks down on the table. She winked at Alex. “I have to do a couple of things in the back and my Aunt is taking over so I might not see you when I leave, but I left my number on the box. Text me sometime will you, Alex?” 

“Sure.” Alex said, her face red and she almost forgot how to speak as Maggie leaned over and pressed her lips against her cheek. 

“Keep your sister out of trouble, will you Kara?” Maggie said, giving the teenager a smile. Kara was already almost finished with her second donut. 

“I try. Thanks for the donuts! These are great!” Kara said, reaching for her third donut. 

“Hey, save some for me!” Alex protested, and she quickly grabbed one. Maggie watched them for a moment, then after giving Alex another look she turned and headed back for the counter, already looking forward to Alex’s text. Sure enough, she had barely got back to the kitchen when her phone buzzed. 

**Hi, Would you like to go to Dinner with me tomorrow? Minus the kid of course?**

**Sure, Alex… I would love too.**

**Awesome! It’s a Date!**

Maggie just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! :) I will see you all tomorrow for Day Three: Comfort.


	3. Day 3:Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex takes care of Maggie after she sprains her ankle during a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Maggie groaned as she hobbled in the door. Alex looked up at her from the couch with a concerned frown. She moved to stand up, but Maggie waved her back down. 

“You ok, babe?” Alex asked softly. 

Maggie threw her keys into the bowl they had for that purpose and shook her head. “No. This has been a day from hell.” She flopped down on to the couch next to her wife and winced. 

“Ouch.” She leaned back and propped up her wrapped foot into the couch arm. 

“What happened?” Alex asked, wrapped her arm around her wife and holding her close. 

“I jumped off a ledge to try and catch up with a suspect, and misjudged how far down it was. I landed wrong.” 

“Is it broken?” Alex asked. 

“Nope badly sprained, but it hurts like hell.” Maggie leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder. 

“I bet.” Alex kissed her head. “Tell you what…” She gently stood up. “I’ll call in an order for Chinese and then I’ll draw you a bath. You can rest and relax and then we can watch a movie in bed.” 

“Hmm… sounds perfect.” Maggie hummed with pleasure. “I want Broccoli Beef and an extra order of Crab Rangoon.” 

“Coming right up.” Alex said, leaning down to kiss her. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number.   
  


Fifteen minutes later, Maggie was relaxing in the bathtub, her injured foot propped up on the side of the tub. The air was warm and smelled of lavender and Maggie closed her eyes feeling the stress of the day melt away. The only thing that would make it better would be if her wife was in here with her. 

The sound of the door closing made her open her eyes to see her wish come true. In the soft light of the candles that Alex had lit earlier, Alex’s body was a conundrum of light and shadow and Maggie thought that was very fitting. 

Alex’s hands came to rest on her shoulders and Maggie sighed as Alex started a gentle massage. It was funny how she had seen those hands choke the life out of an alien twice her size, but yet were kind and gentle on her skin and bought her pleasure and comfort. Maggie knew that she could spend the rest of her life trying and Alex would always be a puzzle to her. 

“What are you thinking about?” Alex asked, realizing that her wife was thinking hard about something. 

“You… and what a puzzle you are. I’m excited to spend the rest of my life figuring you out.” Maggie said, tipping her head back to look at her. Alex chuckled. 

“What made you think of that?” Alex asked curiously, running her fingers though Maggie’s hair. 

“The candlelight on your body and how you are a dichotomy of light and dark. I love that about you.” Maggie replied. 

“I love that you love me.” Alex said, moving away to take off her shirt. “You don’t know how good it feels to know that I can be myself around you.” 

“Ditto.” Maggie said. “You are my safe place, and my comfort in the darkest of nights.” 

“Pain Medication makes you philosophical. Noted.” Alex said, getting undressed the rest of the way. She could feel Maggie’s eyes watching her in the dim light and she shivered in pleasure at the anticipation of her skin against hers. Gently she got into the tub behind Maggie and held her close. 

“What about the food?” Maggie asked, leaning her head back to rest against Alex’s chest. 

“Told them we didn’t need it to be delivered for an hour.” Alex said with a sigh. 

“Good.” Maggie said, closing her eyes. “This right here with you, is perfect.” She said softly. Behind her Alex just smiled and settled in, content to let Maggie rest in her arms safe and sound and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 4:Debate! :)


	4. Day Four:Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie take on a Dragon to save the town of Riften from destruction. A Skyrim AU,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Skyrim and I’ve been playing it a lot lately so I couldn’t help but write about it. This is probably a very loose interpretation of the Prompt, but I couldn’t help it. After all, Dragons shout and to them fighting is no different than debating so... lol. I hope you enjoy this story anyway! Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

Alex stood on the side of the mountain and looked down at the valley below. The cold wind blew and she tugged her cloak tighter around her shoulders. 

“Are you sure this will work, my Thane?” A voice said from behind her moving closer. Alex turned around to greet her companion. 

“It has too, my love. We have no choice.” Alex said to Maggie, her housecarl and wife. “The lives of the people in Riften depend on it.” 

The sound of a roar resounded off the mountain side letting them know that the Dragon was close. Alex gripped her bow and behind her she felt the change in the air that signaled that Maggie was preparing a spell. The air grew hot and Alex could feel that it was a fire spell. 

“On my signal.” Alex said, notching an arrow and taking aim. The Dragon roared again and came from around the side of the mountain top. 

“For Skyrim!” Alex called, releasing an arrow. 

“For Riften!” Maggie answered, sending out a blast of fire towards the pale Dragon. The Dragon roared, his claws extended out and as he swooped down towards them. 

“Fo Krah Diin!” The Dragon shouted at them, his breath freezing the air around them in a icy blast. Alex shivered but she ignored the pain. His aim had been off anyway. 

She closed her eyes and called forth the power in her blood as one of the Dragonborn. 

“Yol Toor Shul!” Alex shouted back, spitting fire. The Dragon roared in pain as the fire hit him square in the chest as he rose to circle back. 

“Nice one, my love!” Maggie said, casting another wall of flame toward the Dragon’s body. The Dragon faltered and swooped down landing hard against the ground. He was stunned for just a moment, then he turned and faced them. His head reared back and he shouted once more. 

“Fo Krah Diin!” Icy wind hit Alex in the chest and she stopped for a second to shiver violently. She felt weakened as she absorbed the full brunt of the Shout. She fell to her knees and closed her eyes as the Dragon laughed in victory. 

Maggie jumped in front of her and drew her sword, swinging it towards the Dragon with one hand and shooting another blast of fire with the other one. The Dragon just lunged for her, snapping his teeth as he tried to bite her. 

Maggie cried out as he managed to graze her, and she found herself being pulled back out of range by Alex’s strong hands. The Dragon with a powerful leap, flew airborne and retreated for the moment out of range of spells, Shout or arrow. 

“He’s too strong.” Alex said. “Where are the Guards?” She spared a look around. “They were supposed to be here by now.” 

The sound of a horn, made them jump and they could hear the sound of rapid footfalls and the clanging of metal armor as the Riften Guard joined them. 

“Apologies, Thane!” The Captain said moving towards her. He put his fist to his chest in Salute. “We are at your Command!” 

“Ready your bows! He will return in a moment.” Alex called out. “Arrows at the ready!” The swift sound of movement made Maggie smile and she put her hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex could feel the Magic coursing though her body as Maggie cast a healing spell over them both. “Thank you, love.” Alex whispered. “I’m glad you are with me.” “To the End. Always.” Maggie whispered back, placing a tiny kiss on her cheek. Then she pulled back and stood with the Guards awaiting the Dragon’s return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Reading! Tomorrow is Day 5: Religious, see you soon! :)


	5. Day 5:Religious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie share a forbidden romance. A Handmaid’s Tale AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best summary sorry, but I wasn’t sure what to say that wouldn’t give the whole plot away. Today marks the start of Handmaid’s Tale’s 3rd season, and the prompt was perfect so I couldn’t help but come up with this idea. I hope you like it!

Alex chopped up the fruit for the salad, apples and oranges or what was left of them anyway. Commander Lord didn’t like waste and Mrs. Lord had a sweet tooth. This would have to do since actually Sweets were hard to come by. _I really miss chocolate._

The sound of a cough made her look up and she tried not to grin as Ofmax entered the kitchen. _Maggie._ Alex reminded herself. Her name is Maggie. She poured the Handmaid a glass of water from the pitcher on the counter and sucked in a breath as their hands brushed. It was getting harder and harder not to remember that she wasn’t supposed to interact with this woman, especially after their encounter last night. 

“Blessed Day.” Alex said, softly, knowing that they couldn’t risk saying anything else to each other. Not when the Commander or his wife could come in any moment. 

“Blessed Day.” Maggie replied softly, rubbing her pinky against Alex’s hand. It sent an electric shock through Alex’s body, almost as much as Maggie’s kisses had before. She bit back a moan and moved her hand, not trusting herself any further. 

Maggie giggled softly, and Alex grinned as she looked into her Lover’s eyes. 

“What do we need from the store today?” Maggie asked, setting down the glass after taking a drink. 

“Eggs, and more fruit.” Alex replied, getting out the coupons from the book. She tore off the ones she needed and handed them to Maggie, their fingers brushing again for a moment. Alex wanted to kiss her, but she forced herself to turn away. To get caught would be the death of them both, but she couldn’t help but love her. She had no choice, like a sailor caught in a Siren’s spell she was helpless and weak. 

“Be Safe.” She whispered as she watched Maggie get ready. 

“You too.” Maggie whispered back, giving her a longing look. “Under His Eye.” She said a little louder, as the sound of footsteps neared them. 

“Under His Eye.” Alex replied, turning her attention back to the salad as Mrs. Lord entered the room.   
  


Maggie waited at the end of the driveway for Ofmorgan to join her. She stared at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with any of the guards. At worse, she would get a beating, at the most, a stoning would be in her future. Soft Quiet footsteps alerted her that the other Handmaid had joined her. 

“Blessed be the fruit.” Maggie said, quietly. 

“May the Lord Open.” Ofmorgan replied quietly. She sounded tired, and Maggie’s heart went out to her. Ofmorgan was still in the first trimester and she looked like she was going to be sick at any moment. 

“You doing ok?” She asked the other woman softly. 

“Yes.” She answered. “The Aunt said that the air will do me some good. The smell of our Martha’s cooking is making me ill.” 

“Do you want to walk by the lake on our way home?” Maggie asked. 

Ofmorgan nodded. “I have news for you.” The other woman whispered softly after they passed another guard. “We can talk more freely there.” 

Maggie nodded and they grew quiet, only discussing the weather and the victory of the rebels as they walked to the store. After the shopping was done and bags in hand, they walked the long path by the lake. Maggie found the sound of the water soothing, and she relaxed slightly. 

After doubling checking to make sure that the nearest guard was a long way off, Maggie asked. “What did you want to tell me?” 

“I’ve seen Jamie… she’s alright.” Ofmorgan said softly. 

Maggie’s heart clenched. It had been six months since she had last seen her Daughter. “Where is she?” 

“Not sure with which family she was placed, but my Martha seen her at the school on her way to the Market last week. She was laughing and playing in the yard. Jess said that she would know she was your daughter… she looks just like you.” Ofmorgan said, quietly. 

_Jamie, my Beautiful Jamie._ Maggie’s heart just about stopped as she tried to contain her emotions. “Thank you for telling me… I appreciate it.” 

“No problem. Peace of mind is a blessing and a fuel toward the fire that burns in all of us.” Ofmorgan turned to her and looked at her. “Revolution is coming.” 

“Revolution is coming.” Maggie repeated. She paused trying to decide if what she was about to do was a good thing or not. “My name is Maggie, by the way.” Maggie said taking a risk. 

“My name is Lena. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ofmorgan… Lena replied. 

“You as well.” And for the first time in a long time, Maggie smiled as she walked.   
  


A few days later found Alex in the kitchen making Salad once more. She sighed, feeling twitchy and nervous. She felt twitchy every time Maggie left the house, lately. She never knew if her lover would be coming back. She knew that as a handmaid, Maggie was both revered and reviled. And the fact that she was a “reformed Carpet Munching Gender Traitor” just made it worse. They had to be on their guard at all hours incase the Eyes were listening or watching or both. 

Sighing, she pushed back a lock of hair that had escaped from underneath her hat and then washed her hands. She had been lucky to become a Martha at all, especially since she had no experience cooking or cleaning or doing anything domestic. She had lived alone for most of her adult life, and had devoted her life to studying the stars and the possibility of life outside of their galaxy. 

Then Cadmus had come, along with the Children of Liberty as they called themselves. They had started as a offshoot branch of the Conservative Party, a group of extremists that believed that they had been chosen to bring about a reform to the United States of America, to return us to our roots with “God’s” blessing. 

At first no one paid them much attention, but then one fall day in November everything fucking thing changed and the country and the way of life that its citizens once knew was over in a heartbeat. 

Alex’s fist clenched on the cutting board and she took a breath. It would have been better if they had taken over with guns or threats, but instead the nation had voted the fucker into office. Alex wondered how many people would have changed their minds if they knew what was coming. 

The first day of his Presidency, the death toll was in the millions as a national emergency was declared and Martial law put into effect and just like that the checks and balances that the Founding Fathers had put in place at the start of our Democracy were gone. There was no Congress or Supreme Court anymore, just one man, Ben Lockwood and an army at his feet, ready to follow him to the gates of hell themselves if they needed too. 

The slamming of a Car door, made Alex jump and she turned her attention back towards making supper. The sound of booted footsteps moving closer set her nerves on edge. The door opened and Alex relaxed when she realized it was just Winn the Commander’s driver. 

He smiled at her, and greeted her with a soft. “Good Evening.” 

“Good Evening.” Alex replied. 

“Has Ofmax returned yet?” He asked, taking an apple from the Basket on the table.” 

“No.” Alex said, trying not to let her worry show. She still couldn’t figure out what side Winn was on. He was a low man in the Hierarchy, as he hadn’t been given a wife yet, but somehow his status never seemed to bother him, or at least he never showed it. 

“I guess she will be back soon enough. The Ceremony is tonight, right?” Winn said, taking a bite of his apple. 

Alex paled, she had forgotten that tonight was the Ceremony. _Shit._

“Yes.” She looked down at the Table, feeling a panic attack coming on. She felt Winn move closer, and she stopped breathing altogether. 

“Don’t worry, Alex.” He said, softly. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

She wondered if this was a test and she wasn’t sure the correct way to respond. He must have sensed her hesitation. “You two aren't very subtle when you both go to bed at the same time.” 

_Double shit._ “I wasn’t feeling well. I had a stomach ache.” Alex tried to cover, but she knew that he could see right through her. 

“I’m sure. But next time, wait until everyone goes to bed. I know that Mrs. Lord has her tea at 10:30 and is out like a light a few moments after, and Commander Lord stays in his lab until late but then he goes up the back way to his bedroom. If you wait until 11:00, you should be safe.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Alex asked, looking into his eyes. 

“Because you two are my favorite couple, and I’m rooting for you.” He said with a smile. “Love is a blessed thing, and no one should tell us which love isn’t real.” 

“You?” Alex asked, realizing what he meant. 

“Yes.” He said. “I’ve been watching you, Alex for a while now and I know that I can trust you. We need to have each other's backs now more than ever. Revolution is coming.” 

“Then the rumors are true?” Alex asked, feeling a spark of hope where none once was. 

“They are… and when it starts you need to be ready.” 

“I will be.” Alex said, then she sighed. “We should probably get ready for tonight.” 

“We should.” He grabbed her arm briefly and then let go. “Stay Strong, for your sake and Maggie’s.” Then without another word he turned and disappeared down the hallway. 

It took until she could no longer hear his footsteps for her to wonder how he knew Maggie’s real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for Day 6:Language tomorrow! :)


	6. Day 6:Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space AU:
> 
> Collective Commander Alex Danvers is pledged to be married to Lady Maggie Sawyer the Ruler of Albian, in order to bring peace between their people. How will their first meeting go when two strangers meet for the first time and they can’t even speak the same language?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a loose interpretation of the prompt but oh well, I enjoyed writing this anyway. There will be a part two to this one which will be posted on one of the other days. Happy Reading and Happy Pride. :)

“Commander on Deck!” First Mate Winn Schott said, as Alex Danvers stepped into the Control Room. Every Officer jumped to attention at their station and turned to face the door. 

“At Ease.” Alex said, walking past the various electrical panels to take her seat in her chair. “Good Morning, Everyone.” 

“Good Morning Commander.” The room said in unison. 

Alex smiled as she read though the various reports that were popping up on her screens. “Weaponmaster J’onzz !” She said, turning around to face his console. “Report.” “Ma’am. The left rear laser cannon is malfunctioning. My crew has it down for repairs but it's going to take them a few hours to find the issue and a little bit more repair it.” J’onn said. 

“How will that affect our current mission? Will we be able to land as scheduled?” Alex asked, consulting the Log Book that listed their arrival time and their next objective. 

“The rest of the weapons system should be operational, and the rest of the laser turrets are working as normal. It's just the one and we should be able to repair it before we cross into Albain’s air space.” 

“Good. Give me a progress report in an hour and let me know if anything changes.” Alex replied. 

“As you wish, Commander.” J’onn said, saluting. He took his seat and began to alert his team of the Commander’s orders. 

Alex turned to Winn. “Any pressing matters I need to be notified of, First Mate?” 

“Other than the issue with the Laser turret, everything is running smoothly Commander.” Winn reported stepping closer. 

“Estimated time until we enter Albain’s air space?” Alex asked to confirm. 

“Five Hours, 23 Minutes, Collective Standard Time.” Winn paused, he leaned close his voice a whisper. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” 

“It’s for the good of the Collective. It will bring peace to hundreds of Planets.” Alex said. 

“But it's an Arranged Marriage… there hasn't been one of those in centuries, and to an Albain of all people. The Collective has been at War with them for as long as there has been a Collective.” 

“Which is why I need to do this… besides she seems nice enough.” Alex said, thinking about the Holovid the Supreme Commander had shown her of the Lady of Albain. 

“Alex, my friend.” Winn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “You don't even speak the same language.” 

Alex sighed. “Then I will learn. It’s no big deal. That’s what they make communicators and translators for.” 

Winn shook his head. “You are impossible. What if you find someone that you really want to marry and fall in love with? You are stuck with this woman for life. Albian’s don't believe in divorce. It’s against their moral code.” 

“It won't happen, Winn.” Alex said, her voice hard. “I gave up on finding love a long time ago.” Then she turned and looked back at her computer, effectively dismissing him. Winn sighed and without another word, turned and walked away.  
  


Lady Maggie Sawyer stood at her Balcony and looked out over the city. In just a few hours her future wife would be here and everything would change. Although she had yet to know if it was for the better or for the worst. 

A cough at the door, made her turn. “Forgive me for the interruption, My Lady, but the Council wishes to speak with you, before our Guests arrival.” Her Maidservant, Adrena said bowing her head. 

“Tell them I’ll be there in a moment. By the time they get settled, I will be ready and…” 

“They have already gathered, My Lady. They await you in the council chamber.” 

Maggie sighed. “I’ll be right there.” 

Adrena bowed and backed out of the room. Maggie took one last look at the view and then turned and followed her out of the door.  
  


“Forgive us for intruding, My Lady. We know that you have little time left to prepare, but we wanted to speak with you before the Collective’s Delegation arrived.” Council Leader Mourd said, as Maggie took her seat. 

“You are forgiven, Mr. Mourd. I always have time for the Council. What can I do for you all?” She said, trying not to let her nerves or her annoyance show. 

“We wanted to give you a chance to change your mind about marrying this Commander? Are you sure that this is the path that you wanted to lead our people and our planet into?” Councilwoman Morgana asked. 

Maggie laughed bitterly. “We have no choice. We have been at War with the Collective for far too long, we are out of soldiers, weapons and our people are starving. This is a war we cannot win, and that we never should have even fought in the first place. We must have peace, and my marriage to Commander Danvers will insure that.” She paused and made eye contact with all six Council Members. “Yes this is the path, I want to follow. I want to give our people a better life than my father and my father’s father has given them so far.” 

“How can you marry a woman who has slaughtered more of our people than any other commander in Collective History?” Councilman Welsh spat. “The blood of those brave men and women would be on your hands.” 

Maggie jumped up from her chair and pinned him with a look as she leaned into his face. “How dare you?!” She said. “You forget that we are the ones who started this war, by murdering the High Commander and his wife and his family, when they came here to visit peacefully. All of the blood of every man, woman and child on both sides is on our hands. I live with that knowledge every damn day. The images of villages and ships burned on both sides haunts me. I vowed when I took Office as the Lady that I would do everything in my power to rectify that. What have you done? You all voted for War time and again, so don’t preach to me about blood, good Sir.” 

She leaned back and moved away towards the door. “You all are covered in it. Now I believe we are done here… if you will excuse me I have visitors to prepare for.” Then without another words she turned and left the Council Chamber, leaving them all in stunned silence. 

When the door slammed behind her, she leaned against it and took a breath, trying to control her anger. “Their days are numbered mark my words… the Council has served its purpose thus far, but after the wedding things will be different. I won't have the likes of them ruining this society any longer.” She whispered. Then feeling her heart rate return to normal as she made up her mind, she moved silently down the hall and back to her chamber as the clock counted down to three hours and fifteen minutes left to go.  
  


Alex paced back and forth in her room as the clock ticked closer and closer to their arrival time. A soft chime alerted her that someone was standing outside the door waiting to be let in. Sighing she moved and pressed the button to let them in. 

J’onn saluted as he entered and then waited for her to acknowledge him. “Can I help you with your uniform?” He asked quietly. Alex nodded feeling her nerves hit suddenly. 

“Can I ask you something, Papa?” She asked her adoptive Father. Her real Dad had disappeared on a mission long ago. J’onn J’onzz had taken her under his wing so to speak and helped her become the woman and the leader she was today. She would always be grateful for him. 

“Of course.” He moved softly across the floor to grab her uniform jacket. “What’s on your mind?” 

“Am I doing the right thing?” Alex asked softly. 

For a moment J’onn was reminded on the young girl he had met all of those years ago, who was lost and heartbroken. He reached out and took her hand. 

“I think so, but only you can make that decision. This alliance will save a lot of people, but you are pledging yourself to a stranger. Only you can know if you can go through life with her as your wife. Forget about the people, about the Collective, Albian and the High Commander… what do you want to do?” He said, holding out her jacket for her to put on. 

“From the holovids and the pictures I've seen of her, she looks nice. There is just something about her that draws my attention, and I’m not just talking about her beauty.” She paused and smiled. “Although She is beautiful.” 

“Yes She is.” He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “And so are you.” He pulled back and smiled. “I wish you all the best, my daughter.” 

“Thanks, Papa.” Alex said, allowing him to pin her medals and ribbons on her jacket. She felt better, she had known already that she was making the right choice, but hearing it from the person she trusted most in the world made it so much easier.  
  


Maggie watched as the airship landed on the helipad and docked safely. She took a breath and stepped forward into the platform. Adrena followed close behind her. The door to the airship opened and a group of people stepped out. The leader of the group, Maggie recognized instantly. She gasped slightly and paused mid-step. 

“My Lady!” Adrena whispered. “Are you alright?” 

Maggie nodded and recovered her composure. “Yes, sorry.” She whispered back. “I was taken aback by how beautiful my future wife is in person. The holotapes and the pictures didn't do her justice.” 

She sighed suddenly feeling a wave of sadness. _But looks aren't everything Mags… let's hope she has a good of heart and character as they tell me she does or this will be all for naught. Goddess, bless my people and grant me favor with this woman._

The Two Delegations approached one another, and Alex bowed and her soldiers followed suit. 

“Good Day my Lady.” Alex greeted. Adrena quickly translated for Maggie and Maggie smiled. 

“Greetings Commander.” Maggie replied. “It is an honor to meet you.” She nodded her head in respect. She saw Alex smile at her before Adrena even had the chance to translate and she relaxed some at the sight of it. 

“You as well my Lady.” Alex said. 

“Come with us… there is food and refreshments in the main hall, then my staff will show you to your rooms, where you can rest before the Conclave this evening.” Maggie said, she waited for Adrena to translate and then she turned and headed for the door. She could feel Alex’s eyes on her body studying her and she couldn't help but feel excited. Her marriage to this woman would be anything but ordinary and Maggie actually found herself looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 7:Fae! :)


	7. Day 7: Fae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Legend of Zelda:OoT AU where Maggie is the Hero of Time and Alex is the Princess of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this story takes place before the Hero of Time gets the Master Swords and time advances, so they are still kids in this story. I am planning a part two where they meet again as Adults. Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

“Wake up!” Navi the Fairy said, yelling in Maggie’s ear. Maggie sat up with a start. 

“Oh Navi… why do you have to do that?” Maggie said, putting her hand over her chest. 

“Keeps you on your toes, Mags .” The fairy said, moving all around Maggie’s head. “You have to get up, we are going to be late!” 

“Fine!” Maggie pulled off the covers and stood to stretch. “But be forewarned… I didn't sleep very well last night.” 

“Dreams again?” The Fairy asked softly. 

“Yes. I don't remember anything other than a feeling of foreboding and then darkness.” Maggie rubbed her face with her hands. “I was terrified.” 

Navi moved to sit on her shoulder and she patted Maggie’s skin comfortingly. “Well hopefully the Great Deku Tree will cheer you up! We need to hurry, he’s waiting for us!” 

Maggie sighed and grinned at her friend. “ Alright fine…” she said, begrudgingly although the smile on her face told the fairy that she was teasing. “Let’s not keep him waiting any longer.” 

Then without another word Maggie left her hut and moved though Kokiri Forest and headed for the Great Deku Tree’s meadow, just as the Sun started to rise over the horizon.  
  


Alex drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair and sighed. Waiting was ever so boring. Her Father was expecting a visitor some time today, so they couldn't go riding as He expected Impa to attend him today as well. She loved her tall dark mysterious guardian, whose prowess with a sword was only matched by the warmth of her hugs. 

“Princess.” _Speaking of…_

“Impa!” Alex cried and launched herself out of her chair. “Does that mean we can go riding now?” 

Impa chuckled. “No little one. Your Father’s visitor has arrived, and I am to go back to your Father. The King wanted me to attend you, and to make sure that you stayed in the courtyard for the morning.” 

Alex frowned. “But why? Can’t I attend court with you today?” 

Impa moved closer and knelt down in front of her. “It's Dangerous. The visitor your father is expecting is a dangerous man. And although he seems to be on our side, your Father wants you safe, sound and surrounded by guards. Does that make sense?” 

“Yes.” Alex sighed sadly. 

“Oh little one. It won't be so bad. I got you something to pass the time.” She held out a wrapped package. Alex took it gleefully and started to open it. 

“Oh!” Alex said her eyes widening when she saw what it was. “But Father…” 

“Your Father knows… who do you think gave it to me? He says that you are old enough to start lessons. We can't start today obviously, but you can practice with it.” Alex rolled the Ocarina in her hands with a reverent gaze. “Thank you!” She said launching herself out of her chair to give her Guardian a hug. “I will.” She looked over her shoulder to the bright blue instrument encased on the wall. “And maybe someday I will be worthy of our family’s Ocarina.” 

“If anyone could be, it would be you Princess.” Impa said, returning the hug. Then she pulled back. “Come on, let’s get you settled.” She said, taking the girl’s hand and together they walked towards the courtyard. Little did they know that their lives were about to change.  
  


Running across Hyrule Field, Maggie could feel that she was too late. The Darkness that she had felt in her dreams seemed to hang in the air and on her shoulders like a weight. 

“Run!” Navi said in her ear, as the Fairy flew next to her. “We have to run!” 

“Why is it that you are always rushing me everywhere?” Maggie tried to joke, but she was breathing too hard to make it work. 

Navi gave her a look. “You are the one who wished to be a hero!” She said. “Now is your chance, but we have to run!” 

Maggie sighed and gulped in a breath putting on a burst of speed. They reached the gate to Hyrule Castle Village, and Maggie stopped abruptly. A horse was galloping out of the gate as the drawbridge was lowering. Maggie caught sight of a large woman dressed in purple riding with a girl dressed in a white dress in front of her. Her eyes met the girl’s and her heart thumped in her chest. 

_Princess!_ Maggie thought. _What is happening?_

Alex saw the small girl standing there with a fairy and knew that she was the one that she was waiting for. Quietly she got her attention and then threw a wrapped bundle towards her. She was just able to see her catch it before Impa moved out of sight. _Save me… Save us… Hero of Time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! See you tomorrow for Day 8:Shooting Star.


	8. Day 8:Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation of Day 1:Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

It was dark out when Maggie woke up. She yawned and sat up to stretch her stiff body. She felt a little better, but now instead of exhausted, Maggie felt like a train had hit her. 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Eliza said, moving into the room. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore. I don't think I moved at all.” Maggie said, standing up. “What time is it?” 

“4:30 am.” Eliza said quietly. 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Damn, I slept 12 hours. I don't know when the last time that happened.” 

“Looks like you needed it.” Eliza sat down and pushed back a lock of Maggie’s hair from her face. “J’onn called.” 

Maggie’s heart thumped. “What…What did he want?” 

“They found her.” Eliza said, calmly. Although Maggie knew she was anything but. The older woman had tears in her eyes. 

“Is she… is she alive?” 

Eliza nodded. “But she’s unconscious and has a few injuries. He wants us there as soon as possible.” 

“Ok.” Maggie felt numb. “Let’s go.” 

Eliza nodded and moved to help Maggie up. Together they walked out the door and into the car. Eliza drove as Maggie didn’t feel like her head was centered enough to pay attention to the road. 

The drive was silent and each mile felt like it was ten long. Maggie wished that they could just call Kara and ask her to carry them to the DEO so that they could get there faster, but at the same time, Maggie knew that Alex needed someone to be with her… in case she woke up… or didn’t wake up. _Oh God… Please! Let her be ok._

Maggie felt Eliza’s hand curl around her own and she looked up to see that the older Danvers had tears in her eyes. “Don’t worry about Alex, Sweetie.” Eliza said, softly. “She made it to us this far. She won't give up on us now.” 

“It’s just hard not to imagine the worst.” Maggie replied. “Did J’onn tell you what was wrong with her?” 

“No, he said that they couldn’t explain it over the phone and that it was much too complicated not to talk about it in person.” 

Maggie sighed, and turned to stare out the window, never letting go of Eliza’s hand. _What the hell did you get yourself into up there, Love?_ She thought silently she stared out into the dark morning sky.   
  


They ran towards the Medbay at full speed, still holding hands. Maggie was afraid that if she let go, this would all be a dream and she would wake up back in Midvale on Eliza’s couch. _Please don’t let this be just a nightmare…_ She prayed and took a breath feeling a bit sick at the thought. J’onn must have sensed that they were coming, because he stepped out of a room and held out his hands to stop them. 

“Hold it! Just wait a minute!” He said. 

“No!” Maggie couldn’t take another minute without seeing her wife. “I don’t want to wait another minute. I need to see her, J’onn… I need…” She growled, but J’onn put a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“You will see her, but I need to talk to you first.” He said and for the first time Maggie caught a glimpse of pain on the older man’s face. “I need to prepare you for what you are going to see when you go in there.” He finished, his voice barely a whisper. 

“Oh god…” Maggie was normally calm under pressure and cool in a crisis thanks to her training, but now all that went out the window after six months of worrying, wondering and hoping. Her legs felt weak and if it hadn’t been for J’onn’s steady hand on her shoulder and Eliza’s hand in hers, she would have fallen. 

“Here.” J’onn said. “Why don’t we sit down and I’ll tell you what happened.” Gently he maneuvered them into the room next to the one he came out of and closed the door behind him.   
  


A few hours later, Maggie pressed her hands against the glass barrier that was separating her from her wife. Even from this distance, the glass was warm, and she winced at what it must feel like to be in the room. The sunglasses on her face helped some but looking in there was almost impossible too. Alex’s body glowed like a star and Maggie was frightened at the sight of it, even if she knew that Alex wasn’t being harmed by it. 

“My shooting star.” Maggie whispered and then sighed. There had been an accident, J’onn had told her, on another planet. An energy core designed to be able to reach the furthest reaches of the galaxy had exploded and Alex and another alien she had been helping had been caught in the blast. By all accounts, during the process Alex had absorbed the full brunt of the explosion and that energy had transferred inside of her. She had been knocked unconscious at the time of the blast and taken by a hostile race in order to try and figure out a way to separate the two, but even after six months of torture and experiments their had been no success. The DEO had finally managed to rescue her, but she had been unconscious when they found her and she still had yet to wake up. 

“Maggie.” Kara said from behind her. “There’s some food in the break room. Vasquez’ ordered it for us.” 

“I’m not hungry.” Maggie said, crossing her arms. Her eyes never left Alex’s body. 

Kara sighed and moved closer. “You need to eat, Mags. When was the last time you ate?” 

Maggie shrugged. “I’m not sure.” 

“Then come on…” Kara tried to move her, but Maggie shook her head and planted her feet firmly on the ground. 

“No… I’m not going. I’m not leaving her again.” Maggie half cried, half yelled at her sister. 

“Ok, then… I’ll bring you something.” Kara said, pulling her into a hug. “You have to eat, Mags. Alex wouldn’t want you too…” 

“I’m so tired of hearing what Alex would want me to do…. I know what she would want me to do, trust me. But what I want right now is for her to say it for herself, goddamn it!” Maggie yelled, and punched Kara in the chest not so gently. Of course, it didn’t hurt, but the act of aggression took the Superhero by surprise. 

Sighing, Kara pulled her in tighter, until Maggie’s face was pressed up against her chest and the shorter woman was crying openly now. “Damn it, Kara! She better be ok… she needs to be ok!” 

“I know, honey… I know.” Kara soothed, feeling her own tears start to fall. She missed her big sister so much, but she had tried to remain positive and hopeful for Maggie’s sake. Relief and worry were waging a battle in the pit of Kara’s stomach and she felt like throwing up. 

They both jumped suddenly as a familiar voice startled them by saying, “Hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the end of the story obviously. The rest will be coming later in these prompts so bare with me just a little longer. Thank you for reading! I will see you tomorrow for Day 9:Myth.


	9. Day 9: Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation of Day 4: Debate and is a Skyrim AU
> 
> After the Battle with the Dragon is won, Alex and Maggie spend a few days recovering at their home in Riften. 
> 
> (Note this chapter contains smut and is NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned this chapter contains a sex scene between our ladies so if that isn’t your thing, please feel free to skip this chapter!

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair. She moved quietly and gently, not wanting to disturb her sleeping wife. It was a few days after the Dragon battle and they were at home in Riften recovering. The battle had been hard won, and a few of the Guards had been killed, but The Divines had spared the town. The Dragon had been vanquished and his soul had been absorbed by her wife, something that even after their years of being together, Maggie was still mystified by. 

Alex mumbled something in her sleep that Maggie didn’t catch, and rolled over snuggling closer. Maggie chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around Alex’s body, holding her close. She loved these quiet moments where they could just be together. It wasn’t something they could do often since of course her wife was the Dragonborn, but she took them when she could get them. 

A knock at their bedroom door made Maggie sigh as she quietly got out of bed. “Mama!” A child of about eight said softly, when Maggie opened the door. “I’m hungry.” 

“I know, Lucia. Give me just a moment and I’ll get something ready.” Maggie said, smiling fondly at her daughter. “Why don’t you go clean up your room and by the time you are done, breakfast should be ready?” 

“Oh alright.” Lucia grumbled, but she gave her mother a smile and then hug. “Love you!” 

“Love you too.” Maggie said, returning the hug before they parted. She went back into the bedroom and stopped when she saw that Alex was awake and looking at her. 

“Well, good morning, sleepyhead.” Maggie said, moving closer. Alex had that look in her eye which meant that she was ready for some breakfast too, although Alex didn't mean food. Maggie gulped as all of the blood in her body rushed southwards. She loved that look. Divines, her wife was so sexy. 

“Come here.” Alex said, crooking a finger toward her. Maggie’s feet moved on their own volition, but Maggie didn’t want to stop them. She climbed into bed and found herself laying on her back as Alex moved on top of her. 

“We have to hurry, your daughter is hungry.” Maggie said, trying to remember her words as Alex placed kisses on her neck. 

“This won't take long.” Alex said, with a sly grin as she kissed her way down Maggie’s body. She pulled off her lower cloth and gently pulled Maggie’s legs over her shoulders. 

“Oh, Divines…” Maggie said, as Alex’s tongue swiped over her folds. She gripped the top of Alex’s head and pulled her closer. “Fuck, Alex.” Alex chuckled against her and pulled back to quip. “I believe I’m doing that already.” She teased, using her hand to trace tiny circles over Maggie’s clit before moving them down to circle her entrance. 

“Stop teasing and just fuck me… we don’t have much time before Lucia comes back.” Maggie reminded her with a growl. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Alex said, before diving back in. She swiped her tongue across Maggie’s clit, and at the same time entered her slowly with two fingers. 

“Oh, shit… Alex.” Maggie said, rocking her hips in time with Alex’s thrusts. She was so close already and Maggie wondered how Alex could managed to work her up in such a short amount of time. 

Alex could feel Maggie’s walls start to grip her fingers hard, making it hard to thrust, and she knew that her wife was close. So she chose instead to curl her fingers rubbing against a spot on Maggie’s front wall that she knew would drive her wife wild. One stroke, two strokes, and Maggie was coming hard against her. Alex moaned as extra wetness splashed against her face and she eagerly licked her made clean, wanting to taste as much of Maggie’s come as possible. 

Finally, Maggie pushed her away breathing hard. “Get up here.” The shorter woman demanded and Alex eagerly complied. Maggie kissed her hard, enjoying the taste of herself on Alex’s lips. “Gods that felt good.” 

Alex laughed and pulled her closer. “I’m glad.” She kissed her gently again. “I love making you come like that.” 

“Yeah? Well Dibella would be proud.” Maggie said. She reached down and cupped Alex’s mound, feeling for herself how wet Alex after their activities. “I wish I had time to return the favor.” 

Alex sighed, and gently rolled out of Maggie’s reach. “No worries… How about you go feed our Daughter, and then see if Lydia can watch her for awhile? Then we can find our own entertainment for the day?” 

“That sounds perfect.” Maggie said, kissing her wife once more, before getting out of bed, getting dressed once again and moving to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tomorrow’s prompt will be Day 10: Art/Music, see you all tomorrow!
> 
> Oh I guess I didn’t mention this before, but my beta hasn’t had the chance to read these yet, so all mistakes are my own. If you see something that you think needs my attention because it’s a very noticeable mistake please feel free to let me know in the comments. Thank you!


	10. Day 10: Art/Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a reclusive author who agrees to come on to Maggie’s podcast to discuss her new book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’m sure that book sales don’t work this way but for the premise of the story lets say that they do. Any and all mistakes are my own! Happy Reading and Happy Pride! :)

“Do I have to do this?” Alex Danvers asked softly. Lena Luthor, her agent and best friend sighed. 

“Yes, you do… _Beyond the Rain_ , while it’s a great story Alex, it isn’t doing well in sales. The Publisher and I agree that we need to do something more to promote it. We agreed that this would be an option that we all could live with.” 

“I hate speaking in public… you know that! Ever since….” Alex’s voice trailed away. 

Lena put her hand on Alex’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I know, Al, but you need the publicity, and the Publisher won't take no for an answer.” She passed the Writer a folder. “Here, I compiled a list of publisher approved talk shows and podcasts that you can guest on. I’ll let you decide which person you want to talk to.” 

“Ok.” Alex conceded. “I’ll get back to you tomorrow.” 

“That will be fine.” Lena said, giving Alex a soft smile. Her watch buzzed with an incoming message and Lena glanced at it before signing. “I have to go, Kara needs my help with the twins. Are you going to be ok?” 

Alex nodded. Lena sighed and gave her a hug. “It will be alright, Alex. Don’t worry too much about this ok?” 

It was Alex’s turn to sigh. “I’ll try not to. Give Kara a hug for me.” 

“I will. I’ll text you when I get home.” Lena said grabbing her jacket and then she was gone. 

Alex sat back in her chair and put her head in her hand. “This just sucks.” 

A soft bark next to her made her look up as Gertrude came closer to her and put her head on her lap. “I’m ok, girl.” Alex said, petting her soft firs. “How about we go curl up on the couch with some ice cream and look at Auntie Lena’s list?” 

The German Shepherd showed her agreement by licking her hand.  
  


A few hours and one pint of Ice Cream later, Alex had made her choice. _The Book Degree_ , was a book review podcast that mostly focused on Mysteries and Thrillers. It was run by a woman who called herself Detective Dimples of the Book Review Division. It all sounded cheesy as fuck, but after listening to an episode or two, Alex was rather impressed with the podcast and its’ hostess. 

Lena had put a note in file giving Alex Detective Dimples’ email and told her that hostess had already given her permission to contact her if she had any questions to ask. 

Alex was grateful that Lena had taken the time to do that for her. She always felt better about doing things when she had all of the information from the start and knew as much as she could before hand. She had vowed a long time ago to never be taken by surprise again. 

Taking a breath, she got out her phone and quickly typed up and email and sent it, hoping for the best.  
  


**Dear Detective Dimples,**

**My Name is Alex Danvers and I’m the author of Beyond the Rain. My agent suggested that I get in contact with you to talk about the possibility to discuss my book on your show. I also have some questions about your interview process that I would like to discuss with you before hand as well. I’ve really enjoyed listening to your show and I think you have got a great format. I’m looking forward to working with you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alex Danvers.**

Maggie Sawyer was in the middle of a workout when she got the email. Her phone buzzed and her eyes about popped out of her head. “Holy Shit!” 

She quickly jerked the safety cord on the treadmill, before she fell on her ass and broke something. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Sawyer?” Kate Kane said, as she stopped her own treadmill to make sure that her partner was alright. 

“Look at who just emailed me!” Maggie said, thrusting her phone in Kate’s face! “Holy Crap, this is so cool.” 

Kate’s eyes widened. “Alex Danvers wants to be on your show?! Holy Crap indeed Mags.” 

“Her Agent told me there was a possibility that she might contact me, but I never figured that she actually would. I love her books, she has a way with action and characters that I haven’t seen anyone come close to in years. Holy Hell, this is going to be amazing.” 

“You had better email her back, before she changes her mind or someone else gets her first. You don’t know how many other podcasts she contacted.” Kate said, moving back on her treadmill to finish her workout. “Let me know what she says.” 

Maggie nodded absentmindedly, as she was too busy trying to think of a response.  
  


**Dear Alex Danvers,**

**I would be happy to have you on my show and I would be happy to answer any questions you have. Would you like to continue to discuss this over email, or would you like to meet in person? Thank you for your kind words about the show! Its still a work in progress, but I enjoy working on it very much. I must tell you that I am a big fan and that I’ve read all of your books. I found _Beyond the Rain_ to be the best one yet and I would enjoy discussing it with you live on the show. I’m looking forward to hearing from you soon. **

**Sincerely,**

**Detective Dimples**

**PS: You can call me Maggie. :)**

********

Maggie sent it before she could rethink it and then prayed that she had said the right thing. Luckily she didn’t have to wait long before she got a reply back.  
  


**Dear Maggie,**

**Normally I would be more comfortable discussing this over email, but since we have to meet anyway to do the show, how about we meet over dinner? Just let me know what time and day will work for you and I’ll make a reservation at Antonio’s, if that’s ok? I must say that I’m eager to discover how you got the nickname of Detective Dimples.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alex Danvers.**

**PS: Since you have offered the invitation to call you Maggie, I wanted to respond by telling you to feel free to call me Alex. :)**

Maggie laughed. “Oh my god… she’s a nerd. I love it.!” She said, not realizing that she had said it aloud. 

Kate came up behind her and punched her gently on the shoulder. “Isn’t there a rule against having a crush on your guests? Anyway, we need to get doing. Murphy called, we have a case of our own we need to solve.” 

Maggie punched her back. “I don’t have a crush on her ok? I’ve never even met the woman.” She shook her head at her friend. “Here, let me get changed and then we can go. I’ll drive this time, ok?” 

“It’s a deal!” Kate said, throwing her the Keys to their car before she headed towards the locker room. 

Maggie quickly typed out a response.  
  


**Dear Alex,**

**Does tonight at seven work for you? I get off at six. Do you want to meet me there, or drive or do you want me to pick you up?**

**Sincerely,**

**Maggie**

The response was almost immediate.  
  


**Dear Maggie,**

**Tonight at seven will work, I will make the reservations now. And I will meet you there. See you soon. I hope you have a great day.**

**Sincerely,**

**Alex**

Maggie couldn’t help but squeal, after all it wasn’t everyday that one got to go to dinner with their favorite author, who just so happened to be gorgeous if the picture on the back cover of her books was real. _Ok,_ Maggie admitted to herself. _Maybe I do have a crush. I just hope that I don’t screw this up._

Little did she know that a few miles away in her living room, Alex was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Tomorrow will be Day 11: Atypical, see you then! :)


	11. Day 11: Atypical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of 2x19 “Alex”, Both Maggie and Alex are having a hard time adjusting, so they decided to take a trip to Midvale and get away for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, probably loosely based on the prompt (Hey I did use it in one line), but I was inspired by the comment that HomingPigeon12 (Thank you, friend!) left on Day 1. I hope you enjoy and note that this is just part 1, there will be a part 2 posted later on during this challenge. Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

Maggie sat on the couch in Alex’s apartment. Alex was curled up next to her fast asleep and a movie was playing quietly on the TV in front of her, although she wasn't watching it. Instead she was running her fingers though Alex’s hair and studying her girlfriend’s adorable face. 

Alex stirred slightly, her fist clenching and her jaw tightening and Maggie sighed. The nightmares were getting worse and it worried her that Alex wasn't getting the sleep that she needed. It was atypical of her to fall asleep on the couch in the middle of the day, which was just a testament to how tired her badass agent was. 

“Alex.” Maggie called softly. “It’s ok, babe. I’m here.” 

Alex relaxed slightly, but Maggie could tell that she was still tense. Frowning, Maggie felt helpless and she wished that she could do something to help Alex, instead of letting her struggle alone. 

Looking out the window at the evening sky, Maggie tried to think of something that might help. 

“Maggie?” Alex called sounding confused. 

“I’m right here, babe.” Maggie said, looking over. She gently cupped Alex’s cheek and rubbed softly with her thumb. 

“Oh.” Alex said. “Did I fall asleep?” 

Maggie nodded. Alex rubbed her face and sighed, before leaning over to press her face against Maggie’s shoulder. “I hate this… I’m so exhausted but every time I close my eyes… I’m back there.” Alex sounded close to tears and Maggie’s heart broke for her. 

Maggie rubbed her back. “It’s ok. You are safe.” 

“I don't feel safe.” Alex confessed quietly. “Not here… not knowing he was watching us.” 

Maggie nodded. “Me neither. It hurts to know that he invaded our privacy and saw things that was meant for us alone.” 

Alex sighed. “I wish I would have done more than break his nose. I should have kicked him in the balls.” 

Maggie chuckled. “I don't know based upon the look on his face, you break his nose was just as surprising.” 

Alex grinned for the first time since she woke up. “That was pretty cool wasn't it?” 

“Yes. You looked so sexy in that moment. God, you are beautiful.” Maggie twisted a lock of Alex’s hair in her fingers and leaned over to kiss her. 

“Whatever you want to do, love… I’m with you. If you want to get away for a while or move or whatever you need… I’ll help you.” 

Alex kissed her softly and wrapped her arm around Maggie’s body. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied.   
  


The next morning Maggie woke up to the smell of Eggs and Bacon. She smiled and rose, pulling on one of Alex’s old t-shirts from where she had thrown it before crawling into bed. 

“Morning.” She said, putting her arms around Alex’s waist from behind and smiling against Alex’s back. 

“Good Morning.” Alex said, turning around. She put her arms around Maggie’s neck and kissed her softly. “You hungry?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yes.” She kissed Alex’s chin, before pulling back. “You make the plates and I’ll make the coffee, deal?” 

“Deal.” Alex said, turning around to make sure that she wouldn’t burn the eggs. 

A half an hour later, the food had been eaten but they were still at the table drinking another cup of coffee and Maggie was looking at the paper, when suddenly Alex dropped the bomb. “Would you like to go to Midvale with me? Visit my mom for a few days?” 

Maggie could see that Alex was nervous about asking her although she wasn’t really sure why. “Sure. I just need to clear it with my Captain first…” 

“I already did that… I didn’t mean to over step, but I was asking J’onn for the time off and he was already talking to your Captain over the phone. Charlie cleared it without me even asking. He says that he doesn't want to see you for two weeks.” 

Now Maggie understood why Alex was nervous. She shook her head. “Oh Charlie. I guess I have to go now…” 

“No you don’t… I mean if you want to go with me you are more than welcome too, but you don’t have to do anything that you don't want to and…” 

“Babe, breathe… I’m not upset and I want to go. I was thinking about asking you last night if you wanted to go on vacation, but I didn’t want to put any pressure on you to step outside of your comfort zone, after all you have been dealing with.” Maggie leaned over and took Alex’s hand. “ I would love to go to Midvale with you, see where you grew up and officially meet your Mom in person, rather than just that quick introduction over Skype. When are we leaving?” 

“This afternoon if that’s alright? Do you need to stop by your place to pick up some things?” 

Maggie shook her head. “I have plenty of clothes here and if I need to I can do laundry at your mom’s.” Maggie replied feeling eager to go. Alex’s eyes were sparkling at the thought of going and that had been something that she hadn’t seen in 3 weeks. 

“Alright. Then let’s go pack and then just go, since there is nothing holding us back.” Alex said, with a grin. 

“My first vacation and road trip with you.” Maggie said, standing up. She moved behind Alex’s chair and leaned over to kiss her. “I’m so excited.” 

“Me too, Babe.” Alex replied. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! See you all tomorrow for Day 12: Flowers which will be a follow-up to the Space AU from Day 6!


	12. Day 12:Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Day 6: Language, a Sanvers Space AU. Alex and Maggie spend a few minutes alone and try to get to know one another better, while Winn uncovers a plot that may unravel the fragile peace treaty between their respective nations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Happy Pride! :)

Alex took a drink from the cup that Maggie handed her and tried not to react as the strange liquid hit her tongue. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was different than anything she had tasted before. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow at her, unconsciously asking if she liked it. The Lady was eager to see how her betrothed liked her first taste of Skrul, their equivalent of wine, made from the berries of the Skrul Tree. It was sweet, but yet not and Alex couldn't find the words to describe it. 

“Yes.” She said in her own tongue, nodding so that the Lady would know that she liked it. 

The reception had gone well and with the help of Adrena translating, they had officially welcomed one another with hands of peace and accepted the terms of the marriage and the treaty between them. Their Wedding would take place 3 Albian days from now at sunset, at the Temple of the Moon, before the Albian Gods and country and would be broadcast across the stars to the Capital of the Collective and the Capital of every Collective planet. Needless to say, Alex was a bit nervous. 

They were alone now, her and her bride to be. Adrena was hovering somewhere in the shadows waiting to step in if they needed her, but so far they had not. Albians seemed to have a knack for reading body language and Alex didn’t become a Collective Commander without picking up a thing or two herself. 

“Alex.” Maggie said, making Alex look up at her from where she had been staring into her cup. It was the first time that Maggie had called her by name and used her tongue and Alex found that she liked the musical quality Maggie’s accent gave her name. 

“My Lady.” Alex responded, using the only bit of Albian she knew. But Maggie shook her head. 

“Maggie… My name is Maggie.” Maggie whispered softly moving closer to her. 

“Maggie.” Alex said, repeating it with a grin. “That’s beautiful.” Beautiful didn’t seem adequate enough to describe the Lady before her. She seemed ethereal, glowing in her white gown that seemed to reflect the stars above them. Alex felt bewitched by her and she wanted nothing more than to get to know her better over the course of the next few days. 

Maggie giggled softly, and poured some more Skurl into Alex’s cup and then her own. Then she turned and moved closer to the balcony and looked out over the city. 

Alex moved to join her and together they looked out over the city that would be theirs together. Albain was so green and peaceful, Alex observed. She herself had been born in the Capital, a place that was all neon,chrome and did not have a green thing in sight. Just tall buildings that rose into the clouds and people everywhere crammed in like sardines. So much noise and chaos… she hated when she got recalled there for meetings and leave. All her life she had been longing for a place like this to call home and now her dream was finally being fulfilled. Although it was in a different way than she had expected, she knew that she could get used to a quiet place like this. 

She jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. “Maggie… I?” 

“Shh.” The shorter woman said, leaning into Alex’s side. Alex sighed and let her lean into her. Maggie smelt of flowers and fresh spring rain and Alex felt herself relaxing in her embrace. She wrapped her own arm around Maggie’s body and held her close, wondering how holding a woman she just met felt so right.   
  


Later, Adrena was helping Maggie get ready for bed, when the Lady asked. “What did you think of Commander Danvers?” 

“She’s nice, beautiful and sweet, but she seems a little shy.” Adrena said. “She told me that she wants to learn our language, and that it bothers her that she can't communicate with you directly. I was rather impressed by that.” 

Maggie turned around to look at her. “When did she say that?” 

“During one of the breaks in the meeting, I think you had excused yourself to the restroom.” Adrena said, setting down the brush. “But I thought that you both seemed to communicate well enough on the balcony without my help.” 

“True.” Maggie smiled thoughtfully. “I think I surprised her with that hug.” 

Adrena chuckled. “You did, but she accepted it anyway. I like her, I think she’ll be good for us and for you, despite her reputation.” 

“Agreed.” Maggie said getting into bed. She felt Adrena tuck her in gently and she looked up at her. “I think I could find myself falling in love with her over time.” She confessed quietly. 

“Truth be told my Lady, I think the Commander may be falling in love with you already.” Adrena replied before bowing and turning out the light. Maggie could hear her quiet footsteps on the floor as she left and she closed her eyes but sleep did not come. Instead her mind was filled with thoughts of the beautiful commander sleeping 3 doors down the hall.   
  


Alex couldn't sleep either. Instead she paced the floor moving back and forth across the soft woolen carpet. For one it was different being planet side after years of living and working in a starship and even stranger than that was being planet side on an entirely new planet. She found herself not being able to sleep at the thought of exploring it all. The Lady… Maggie was suppose to take her on a tour of the city tomorrow and Alex couldn't wait. Although if she was being honest she wasn't sure what excited her more, the idea of touring this beautiful place or of spending more time with the beautiful woman who she was going to marry in less than 3 days. 

_Let’s face it, you have got it bad, Alex._ She thought to herself. If she tried hard enough she could still feel the warmth of Maggie’s body against her own and the feel of her soft skin if she tried hard enough. 

A knock at the door interrupted her. “Enter!” She commanded. 

Winn’s head peaked in the door. “Sorry to interrupt, Commander, but I have something you should see.” He said grimly as he pulled out a holopad and began the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! See you all tomorrow for Day 13:Everyday! :)


	13. Day 13: Everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married life is never boring when you are married to Alex Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

Spending a lifetime with Alex Danvers was never boring, Maggie observed as she took in the sight before her. “Danvers, why the hell are you bleeding?” She asked of her wife who was sitting on the bed in the ER holding a towel to her face. “I left you alone with Winn for a half an hour, what the heck did you two do?” 

Alex winced as she pulled the cloth away from her face, revealing a bloody and what appeared to be broken nose and the beginnings of a very black eye. She moved to speak, but Maggie gently moved her the cloth back to her face. 

“No, never mind don’t tell me. I’ll get the story from you later after I see the Doctor.” Shaking her head, she moved down the hallway to the nurse’s station. 

“Is the Doctor who is treating the patient in room 14 available, I would like to speak with them?” Maggie asked a nurse who was typing up a file on the ancient computer. 

“And you are…” She paused taking in the sight of Maggie in her uniform. “Never mind. I’ll go get him.” 

“No wait…” Maggie moved to correct her, but the nurse ignored her moving quickly into a room into the back. Maggie shook her head. _Well that’s one way to get some answers._ She thought. 

Quickly the nurse came back with a tired looking Doctor in tow. The Doctor took one look at her and sighed. “Over here, Officer.” She said tiredly. 

“It’s Detective actually, and I’m not here as a Law Enforcement Officer.” Maggie explained quickly. The woman eyed her suspiciously. 

“Then what can I do for you Detective? I can’t let you back here without being a patient or next of kin, if you don’t have a lawful reason.” 

Maggie sighed. “I tried to tell the nurse that I was looking for information about what’s going on with my wife in Room 14, but she took off to find you before I could explain.” The Doctor’s eyes widened. 

“Oh, Sorry. Room 14 yes… let me get that chart. Just a second.” She moved behind the desk to grab a file and opened it. “Alex Danvers right?” 

Maggie nodded. “I’m Maggie Danvers if you need to see my id?” 

“Nope, I’m good. Sorry for the confusion by the way.” 

“No problem. I know it’s odd. I was doing a community outreach event when I got the call. So what did Alex do to herself this time?” 

The Doctor chuckled. “According to what her friend said when he brought her in, she got hit in the face by the end of a 2x4. They were building something in the backyard and it slipped when they were trying to hammer it in place and hit her. Her nose is broken, and she’ll have a beautiful shiner for the next few days.” 

Maggie shook her head. “Oh that woman… god I love her, but her Kryptonite seems to be DIY projects. She’s building a playhouse for our kid.” 

“Aww that’s cool.” The Doctor said with a smile. 

Maggie laughed. “Doctor, the kid isn’t even born yet. Heck, I’m not even showing yet. But that’s my wife for you…” Maggie sighed and put her hand on her belly. 

“Well, you both are lucky to have her, but you might want to hide the power tools in the future.” The Doctor said with a smile. “Now let me go set her nose and give you some paperwork, then you are free to take her home.” 

“Ok. Thank you, Doctor.” Maggie replied. 

“Your welcome, and Congratulations on the baby.” The Doctor said, moving into the back room to get the nurse. 

Maggie moved back into Alex’s room to see her wife staring at the wall. Gently she moved to sit beside her, and reached over to take her free hand. 

“You mab?” Alex’s voice was muffled from behind the cloth and she sounded funny because of her nose, but Maggie understood what she was asking. 

“I should be… It’s going to be a few years before the baby is going to be ready for a playhouse, so it’s kind of a dumb thing to get yourself injured for. But I also know that it’s your own way of nesting, and I can’t get mad at you for that. Not when you look so adorable when you are excited about the baby.” Maggie said, pushing back a lock of Alex’s hair from in front of her ear. 

Alex seemed to relax a little at that, and Maggie realized that Alex had been waiting for her to yell at her, and she shook her head at her crazy wife. “The Doctor is going to be in to set your nose and then I’ll take you home.” She kissed Alex’s forehead. 

“Love you.” Alex said, softly, resting her head against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“I love you too, nerd.” Maggie said, giving her wife a soft smile. Spending everyday with Alex Danvers would be an adventure, and Maggie wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 14: Whirlwind!


	14. Day 14: Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Day 1 and Day 8
> 
> Alex wakes up, but issues with her memory cause concern for Maggie and Kara. Lena and her team prepare to run some tests to figure out how to help Alex control her new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading and Happy Pride! :) And a very special thank you to everyone who has liked and commented on this story on twitter and to everyone who has liked and commented here! You all are amazing and I’m glad to see that you all are enjoying reading these as much as I have been writing them! :)

The voice came from Alex’s room behind the glass, and Maggie and Kara looked up to see that Alex was awake. She was still glowing, but her eyes were open and Maggie could tell by her expression that her wife was scared. “Is anyone there?” 

“Go get the Doctor!” Maggie said to Kara, rushing over to hit the button on the intercom. 

“Yes, Alex we are here. Are you alright?” Maggie asked, feeling tears stream down her cheeks. 

“Who… Who are you? Where am I?”Alex asked, she looked down at her hands, realizing that she was glowing for the first time. “What… What is happening to me?!” 

“Just relax, the Doctor will be in to see you in a moment.” Maggie tried not to panic at the fact that Alex couldn’t remember her, couldn’t remember anything. She heard Alex whimper softly, and Maggie’s heart broke for her. 

“It’s going to be alright, Babe. Everything will be alright.”   
  


Alex didn’t quite know who the voice belonged to, but there was something about it seemed familiar. Something about it made her want to trust it, and so she did. She relaxed against the bed and tried to breath. She looked down at her hands again, seeing that her skin appeared to be on fire, even if it didn’t actually burn. She closed her eyes suddenly remembering a whirlwind of cold heat as the explosion hit her in the chest. She remembered someone screaming and then nothing…. Everything was blank before and after. 

“Agent Danvers!” The Doctor said, coming into the room wearing a funny kind of suit, and another person in a similar suit following behind him. “Just calm down. Everything is going to be alright, but I need you to try and breathe normally ok?” 

Alex tried, realizing that she was hyperventilating. She felt gloved hands touch her and she looked up into friendly green eyes behind the mask. “Hey, Alex.” Lena said, softly. “I’ve got something that might help you.” A needle pricked her skin and an instant later she felt herself start to relax. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked, leaning back against the pillow. Her body felt heavy and she blinked. 

“My name is Lena Luthor, Alex… We’ve met a few times before. You were in an accident and my team and I are here to help you. I gave you some medicine to calm you down. Your heart was dangerously close to exploding a moment ago, as your body chemistry is in flux. I know this might be scary, but I need you to remain calm and still ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex whispered softly.   
  


Behind the glass, Maggie was in Kara’s arms watching helplessly. Alex was still scared and Maggie wanted nothing more to hug her, hold her close and never let her go. 

“Why doesn’t she remember?” Maggie asked softly. 

“The trauma of the explosion, I guess and who knows what kind of fucked up mind games those aliens did to her?” Kara said with a growl. Maggie chuckled, despite the situation. It always seemed so strange to hear Kara cuss, that it made her laugh every time. 

Kara shook her head at her sister, and kissed her forehead. “Don’t give up on her yet, Mags. She’s come this far, she’ll remember. Just give Lena and the Doctors some time to do their thing, and she’ll be back to normal in no time.” 

Maggie shook her head. “She’ll never be normal again. She has super powers now, you heard what J’onn said. She can learn to control them over time, but the effects of the explosion can never be undone.” 

Kara sighed. “I’m not the only Danvers who can fly now, and shoot things with parts of my body. That’s going to take some getting used too.” 

Maggie laughed again, although this time it sounded hollow. “Tell me about it.” She rested her hand against the glass, feeling the heat against her skin, and she wondered if Alex and her would even be able to be together after this with this power between them.   
  


Lena looked up to see Maggie looking down at her from behind the glass and she could see the sorrow and worry in her friend’s eyes. She looked back down at the woman laying in bed and vowed to do everything in her power to bring them back together again. She sighed as she adjusted the probe that she was placing on Alex’s forehead. Then she nodded at the Doctor and moved to grab the monitor tablet from where it was on the table beside them. 

“All set.” She told him. 

He nodded and he moved to take a seat in front of the bed. “All right, Alex… I need to ask you a few questions. Are you ready?” 

Alex nodded and took a breath, and then the testing began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 15: Free Space! :)


	15. Day 15: Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Day 5: Religious (aka the Handmaid’s Tale AU). 
> 
> Alex and Maggie take some time to reconnect before all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are halfway though June! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me so far with these, you are amazing! We have so much more to go and I hope you will enjoy the next 15 that are coming next! Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

To the relief of them both, the Ceremony didn't happen that night. There had been a rebel attack near the edge of the city and Commander Lord got sent to deal with the aftermath. Mrs. Lord was upset of course, but she was in no position to protest. As a result, Mrs. Lord went to bed early with a headache, and a mug of her special tea in her hand. Alex waited another half and hour to make sure it was safe before she quietly snuck upstairs to Maggie’s room. 

“Enter!” Her lover said quietly when she knocked on the door. Alex quickly opened it and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. 

Maggie was dressed in her nightgown and was curled up knees to her chest on the center of the bed. She looked upset and Alex’s heart broke for her. “What’s wrong?” She asked, moving to sit behind her and she pulled the other woman into her arms. 

“I'm just glad that I didn't have to go through the Ceremony tonight, especially today of all days.” Maggie said softly. 

“Why? What’s today?” Alex asked, just as quiet. 

“Jamie’s birthday. She turns six today.” Maggie sighed as the tears started to fall again. “I miss her so much.” 

“I know, Babe.” Alex kissed her temple. “I can try to figure out which Commander she was placed with if you like? One of the other Martha’s might tell me…” 

“No!” Maggie said quickly. “Don't put yourself in anymore danger, Alex Danvers.” She turned so that she was looking at the taller woman. “I can't lose you.” 

“You won't…” 

“No, Promise me!” Maggie said her brown eyes looking sternly at Alex’s. Alex could see the terror in them, and she felt bad for scaring her. 

“Ok. I promise. I just want to help.” Alex said softly. 

Maggie sighed. “I know, but I've already lost her, I can't bear to lose you too.” She paused and motioned that she wanted up. Alex let her go and found herself suddenly laying on her back against the bed as Maggie straddled her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex said, feeling the heat in Maggie’s gaze. “I just want to make you happy… as happy as I possibly can in this godforsaken place.” Alex moved her hands to cup Maggie’s hips. Maggie’s nightgown had ridden up and her skin felt warm and soft against Alex’s fingers. 

“You do.” Maggie reassured her. “You are the only thing that keeps me alive some days. That and the thought of rescuing Jamie from these bastards. You and my daughter are the two things I love most in this world.” She leaned down to kiss her. “I would be lost without you.” 

Alex moaned into the kiss and trailed her fingers up Maggie’s side, removing the nightgown over her head, wanting to feel every part of her. This aching hunger was so new and so consuming that she found herself thinking about Maggie’s touch all of the time. 

It's funny that she would find out that she was gay here and now in this place instead of back before it was illegal, but then again she was always doing things backwards. 

They made love quietly and frantically, then afterwards they dressed and lay together. Maggie held her close. “You doing ok with this, Danvers?” Maggie asked softly, realizing that they had never talked about it and what it meant for her lover. 

Alex nodded. “I've never felt like this before.” She sighed. “For most of my life I wondered what was wrong with me. Intimacy was hard, and no matter how hard I tried or how drunk I got it never seemed to be worth it. So finally I stopped trying. It's been years since I went on a date even before Ben Lockwood and his band of crazies. I never imagined it was because I liked girls.” 

Maggie patted her shoulder. “We all get there in our own time.” She said softly. “I’m just sorry that we have to keep this a secret, you deserve to be happy and to live a full and authentic life. Not this crazy shit.” 

“Maybe one day we won't have to hide anymore. But at least we have these moments and no matter what happens in the future I will always treasure them to my dying breath.” Alex said rolling over to face her. She kissed Maggie’s cheek and snuggled closer. “Love you.” She mumbled tiredly, feeling exhausted after the long day of worrying and the sex. 

Maggie smiled at her affectionately. “I love you too.” She tucked her chin over Alex’s head protectively and closed her eyes. She knew that she couldn't sleep, one of them had to stay awake in order to keep watch, but she would enjoy the quiet moments of watching her lover sleep and enjoy the time she had with her. After all one never knew if it would be their last moments together.   
  


The sound of heavy booted feet rushing up the stairs made Alex wake up. They bolted out of bed and Alex rushed to the closet to hide, but before she could get there, they door burst open and Winn stood there with a gun in his hand. It took Maggie a second to realize that he wasn't alone. _Shit, how many of them are there in the house? We can’t escape!_

“Get down!” He said, gesturing with the gun for both of them to kneel “Don't move!” 

They did so without protest. Alex was wondering how she got it all wrong, she was sure that he had been on their side. She closed her eyes and reached out defiantly for Maggie’s hand. After all of this was to be her last moment on this hunk of rock she was going to leave with the feeling of Maggie’s skin against hers. 

“I said, don't move!” Winn said stepping closer. He pressed the gun to Alex’s forehead. Maggie glared at him. 

“Don't hurt her… she had nothing to do with this! It was me! I seduced her.” Maggie said, her voice shaking. She didn't think she could handle it if she was made to watch Alex get murdered right in front of her. 

“Shut up!” Winn said. The sound of gunfire from downstairs made them all jump. “You have to be quiet. If they know that you are up here we are as good as dead. I'm trying to get you out of this place, but you have to listen to me.” He whispered. 

Before they could do or say anything, he took something out of his pants pocket and threw it at them. Foul liquid covered them both and it took Alex a second to realize it was blood. She gagged as the smell got into her lungs. He splattered them some more, making sure that it was everywhere. 

“Don't move!” Winn commanded again and without warning he raised his gun and fired just above her head. Alex could feel the heat of the bullet as it whizzed by her and hit the wall behind her. The sound of the shot was deafening and her ears were ringing, when suddenly her fired again, this time over Maggie’s head. 

Then he grabbed two black cloth bags from his other pocket and held them out. “Put these on… quickly. Before they join me up here.” He helped them put them on and tied them loosely so that they could breath but just barely. Alex felt claustrophobic and she squeezed Maggie’s hand feeling on the verge of panic. 

“It’s ok, Alex… it’s ok.” Maggie whispered. “I’m right here. 

Winn shook his head. “Just calm down, and stay still. I'm going to carry you downstairs one at a time. Then I’m going to drag you as gently as I can to the back of the van. You will be ok to move once we are in the van, but until then, you must stay completely still and stiff ok?” 

Alex whimpered and Maggie gripped her hand tighter. “Come on babe you can do this… please.” 

Alex shook with terror almost to far gone now. “Take it off… I can’t… I can’t!” She said loudly. Winn suddenly realized that she wouldn't make it on her own and before he could change his mind he whispered. “I’m sorry for this.” He lifted his hand and dropped it swiftly, hitting her in the head with the butt of his gun. Alex slumped to the floor as Maggie bit back a scream, as more heavily booted feet came tromping up the stairs towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! See you tomorrow for Day 16: Sea Ship!


	16. Day 16: Sea Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie leaves her old home behind and follows her dreams and her heart across the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I have no idea what this is... I sat down at my keyboard and this came out. I want to say this is historical fiction but probably not. Imagine for a moment if you will, that when people came across the ocean to settle in America, it wasn’t just people escaping religious persecution, but also people who wanted to be free to live their own life without anyone bothering them. Like what if there had been a gay colony and a safe haven for those who liked the same sex, where they would be free to be themselves. I guess that is the background that I wrote this under, so I hope that helps this story makes more sense. Maybe this should be more historical fiction meets fantasy... anyway, I’m going to stop rambling now. I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Reading!

Maggie looked out over the ocean. The look out had yelled that he could see land, but standing on the deck with no looking glass, Maggie couldn't see it. She was excited though, land meant that they were one step closer to the Colonies. The Colonies meant freedom. Here she was just another woman, another face in the crowd. No one knew her, no one knew her past. Here she could finally escape. 

“Have you packed Miss?” The Captain asked softly coming up behind her. The kindly older man placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“I have George, my trunk is ready when the boys are. Thank you once again for this. I owe you one.” 

He blushed. “Consider it a debt paid Miss Maggie. I’ll never forget how you helped my wife. It was my pleasure to serve you, this last time.” 

He squeezed her shoulder. “Promise me if you need anything here, you’ll write to me.” 

“I will George. Thank you.” She turned and kissed his cheek. “I’ll never forget you or your kindness.” 

He gave her a swift and polite hug. “We should arrive within the hour. As long as you stay out of the men’s way, feel free to stay on the deck. Otherwise if you want to be out of the sun, my Cabin is yours. I’ll walk you ashore when we arrive in port.” Then with one final word he turned away, and went back to his duties. 

Maggie decided to stay on the deck. She watched to watch as the land grew bigger on the horizon became more and more real. Every thing she had worked for the past few years had lead to this moment and her dreams were finally in reach.   
  


Alex swept the porch steps of their boarding house, while she kept an eye on the people who were streaming passed from the docks. She was looking for one person in particular whose picture was permanently embedded in her mind forever. 

A woman in a light blue dress appeared and Alex froze. There is no mistaking who that was. 

“Miss Sawyer!” Alex waved at the woman. She looked up at the sound of her name and waved. Alex was treated to a brilliantly dazzling smile that warmed her heart in an instant. 

“Good Day!” Maggie called moving swiftly over to her. “Are you Alexandra?” 

“Please call me Alex.” Alex said, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you.” 

“You as well.” Maggie said, with a sigh. “This place is beautiful and the air smells so fresh. Much better than the city.” She looked up at the house. “Your house is pretty.” 

“Thank you.” Alex said, motioning for the men who were carrying Maggie’s things to take them inside. “My Mother and sister work very hard to make this place a home.” 

“Do you work here as well?” Maggie asked, unable to remember from Alex’s letters. 

“Sometimes, If Mother needs a hand. But mostly I take care of our estate back in the Valley. We own 160 acres and raise horses.” 

“Is that where you are taking me?” Maggie asked softly. She felt Alex’s hand take hers and she smiled at the other woman. 

Alex nodded. “We’ll leave in the morning. It’s too late to travel there.” She nodded towards the building. “Come inside, my Mother and Sister are dying to meet you.” 

“I’ve been dying to meet them too.” Maggie said, giving Alex a smile. She squeezed her hand. They stared at each other for a moment, before Maggie impulsively leaned forwards and pressed her lips against Alex’s. Alex froze for a moment before kissing her back. She wrapped her hand around Maggie’s waist and pulled her closer. Maggie chuckled and pulled back to look at her. 

“What?” Alex asked shyly. “Did I do that wrong?” Maggie shook her head. 

“No, quite the opposite in fact.” Maggie replied. “I just had to be sure… before tomorrow.” 

“Sure of what?” Alex asked, shivering as she felt Maggie’s breath against her neck. 

“That you were as good a kisser as I thought that you would be… glad to see I was right. I haven’t been able to think of nothing else the whole way here.” Maggie leaned forwards again and pressed a kiss to Alex’s neck before moving up to kiss her cheek and then her lips once more. Then she pulled away. 

Alex chuckled feeling her cheeks flush. “We are giving our neighbors a show, I think?” She could feel the eyes of several people on them as they walked by. She turned and met one gentlemen’s eyes with her own and dared him to say something. He just looked the other way and continued down the street. 

“Let them look. They are just jealous.” Maggie chuckled again. “Now, I believe we’ve kept your mother and sister for long enough. Shall we?” 

Alex nodded and gently moved past her bride to be to hold up the door for her to enter. Then still holding hands she followed her inside and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 17: History. 
> 
> PS: If you haven't seen Gentleman Jack yet, you should! It’s worth the cost of HBO that’s for sure! I just finished the season and I have so many feelings. So so good!


	17. Day 17: History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie goes on a mission to keep Alex safe when her work is threatened by the Guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess some background might help this make the most sense. The Guild is a governing body that wants history to be how they make and for that to be the only thing that people know. To them their telling is truth and their cannot be any other. The TaskForce is a group of people who work to try and save History and the historical record to ensure that one day everyone will know history how it actually happened, the good and the bad, and not just the propaganda that the Guild puts out. Anyway, I hope this helps, and Happy Reading!

Alex stood up and stretched her aching back. A quick glance at her watch told her that she had been sitting her for five hours straight, looking though these ancient documents and manuscripts. A commotion outside the tent made her sigh and she moved quickly to open the tent flap to see what was going on. 

“Micah!” She yelled over to her assistant who was arguing with someone a few feet away. “What’s going on?” 

“This woman is demanding to see you… I told her that you were busy and that you weren't to be disturbed, but she’s insisting.” Micah said, crossing his arms unhappily. 

“It’s fine, let her through.” Alex said, taking a step back, to tie the tent flap open to let her visitor pass. Micah escorted her in, but Alex stopped him with a firm look. “That will be all, Micah, go check on the team. I need that entrance to be uncovered as soon as possible.” 

“As you wish, Ma’am.” He said, clearly annoyed, but he knew better than to direct it at her. He glared at the other woman as he passed and disappeared out of the tent. Alex quickly moved to close the tent flap and turned to face her guest. 

“Sorry about that… Micah tends to think of himself as my bodyguard, even though I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Now, how can I help you…” Alex waited for the woman to introduce herself. 

“Sawyer… my name is Sawyer. And you, Miss Danvers are in great danger here.” The woman stood up and removed her cloak. She was wearing men’s attire similar to the outfit that Alex herself was wearing, but the badge at her belt made Alex pause. She had yet to hear of a female Detective. 

“What do you mean? We have received no threats and the locals have actually been very helpful to us. I have several men and women on my team and they have been helping me translate the inscriptions on the walls of the tombs here.” 

“They are not where the threat is coming from… It’s the Guild. They have deemed that your work will uncover forbidden truths about the history of this planet and they have sent a squad to stop you. The TaskForce sent me to rescue you and those documents before that happens.” 

“Shit… how did they find out about my work? I only told a few trusted workers about what we were really doing, to everyone else we were following the Code.” 

“You must have a mole, or the Guild made someone an offer they couldn’t refuse. Either way we must get out of here.” Sawyer said, grabbing everything from off the table and tucking it into a special bag. Alex moved over to her bed and grabbed her suitcase and quickly packed, trusting that a TaskForce Agent would know how to handle old documents properly. 

“Do you have a weapon?” Sawyer asked. “I have a feeling that you might need one where we are going?” 

Alex took out a knife and old laser pistol from her bag. “Just these.” 

Sawyer frowned. “Not the best, but it will work for now. Keep them close and do exactly as I say.” She took out a remote like thing from her belt pouch and pushed a button. A portal opened in front of them. Quietly, Sawyer moved to grabbed Alex’s hand, but Alex paused. 

“What about Micah and the others… will they be ok?” 

“Yes, they aren’t the target… you are.” Sawyer reassured her. “I've already taken measures to ensure that they remain safe. When they go to bed tonight and wake up in the morning, they will have no memory of you. Micah will be in charge of the dig and they will be looking for exactly what the Guild allows them too.” 

Alex sighed. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, by the old gods and the new, I promise that your friends will be safe from harm. Now come on, we must go!” Sawyer gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into the portal. When they were safely through it disappeared in a shimmer of sparkles, as if they were never there at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) See you tomorrow for Day 18: Name!


	18. Day 18: Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie contemplates changing her last name. Set after 3x10, but Sanvers didn’t break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is set sometime after 3x10, but is very much an AU as Alex and Maggie did not break up. They are still together and still planning their wedding. Happy Reading! :).

Maggie stared at the form in front of her for a long time before eventually throwing it in a file and putting it in her bag. She still wasn't sure yet what she wanted to do after all she had done this once already. 

She had been born Margarita Rodas, which was a frightened little girl that she hardly recognized. When she turned 18 and could legally change her name she did so, choosing instead to take the name of the woman who kindly took her in and gave her a home when she needed one the most. Maggie Sawyer was her legal name on every document that mattered. But going forward she found herself thinking about changing it yet again. With Alex she had found love and a family. With Alex it felt like the universe had given her everything she had lost all of those years ago when her father had dropped her off at her Aunt’s house. She liked the idea of sharing her wife’s name and of having the same name as their kids how ever they chose to have them. Sawyer was her past and Danvers was her future. 

“Hey, Babe.” Alex said, from the doorway. Maggie looked up at her with a big grin. 

“Hey yourself. You doing ok?” Maggie said surprised. She stood up to greet her as Alex limped into her office. The poor woman was on crutches and had a huge cast on her leg. Reign had done a number on her, but Maggie was grateful that it wasn't worse. 

“Hurts like heck, but I couldn't stay in the apartment anymore. Winn dropped me off on his way to work. I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with me?” 

“Sure, just let me grab my bag. It might have to be a working lunch, if that’s ok?” Maggie asked, reaching for her keys to unlock the case where she stored her weapon. She grabbed her weapon and put it securely on her belt along with her badge and locked the case back up. 

“That’s fine. Honestly I just wanted out of there. If I had to look at those walls any longer I was going to go mad.” Alex said, turning around carefully so she could walk with Maggie down the hall. Maggie walked slow enough to where Alex could keep up with her, but fast enough to where Alex didn't realize it. 

Maggie pulled the car up so Alex didn't have to walk so far and then they made their way down the street towards the Diner. Then she held the door open for Alex go past and followed her into the restaurant. 

“Agent Danvers!” Martha a matronly older woman who was their regular waitress, greeted her at podium. “What the heck happened to you?” She said, looking Alex up and down. 

“Suspect got the jump on me, snapped my tibia in half.” Alex said, as if she was discussing the weather rather than a broken bone. Maggie could tell she was hurting, and she quickly moved to ask for a seat so that the Agent could sit down. 

“Martha? Can we get a booth in the back, please? ” Maggie asked, before Martha could comment. She exchanged a look with the waitress who quickly understood. 

“Of course. Why don’t you get settled and I’ll bring you your drinks.” She said, giving them a smile. Alex sighed and moved towards the larger booth in the back that would give them more room for Alex to stretch out. Maggie gently placed a hand on her back to steady her and she could feel Alex’s body shaking. 

A part of her wanted to call the whole thing off and to shuffle Alex back into the car and back up to the apartment where she could rest, but she knew that would do more harm that good. Alex was a hard enough patient without making her a shut-in. Maggie had learned the hard way not to push and to wait for Alex to be the one to admit she was struggling. It wasn’t easy, but Maggie understood the importance of respecting Alex’s boundaries and of how much she hated being sick and treated like a child (even though she acted just about as bad as one sometimes.) 

Alex flopped down into the seat hard, and Maggie pretended not to notice and not hear the sigh of relief that her fiancee let out when she finally relaxed into the padded seat. 

“Here.” Maggie grabbed the crutches and put then on the other side of Alex and then slid into the seat opposite and moved all the way to the wall. Then she gently helped Alex rest her leg on the chair in front of her. “That feel ok?” She asked, trying to not show her concern. 

“Yeah, it feels fine. Thank you.” Alex said, wiping a bit of sweat off of her forehead. 

“Here you go ladies.” Martha said, bringing them glasses of water, and lemonade. “Do you want your usual orders, or do you want to look at the menu this time?” She asked, softly. She gave Alex a concerned look and then looked back at Maggie. 

“The usual. How about you Babe?” Maggie asked. 

“Can I just get a milkshake? I’m not really that hungry.” Alex asked, rubbing her temples with her hand. 

“Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry or Cookies and Cream?” Martha asked, writing something down on her notebook. 

“Cookies and Cream!” Alex said, eagerly. “Thanks Martha!” 

Martha laughed. “Anything for you, Sugar.” She winked making Maggie laugh and Alex’s blush. “I’ll be back in just a moment.” 

Still laughing, Maggie reached over and took Alex’s hand. “So badass that you got your leg snapped in half while fighting a super villain, but yet so soft that a wink from a pretty woman makes you blush like a schoolgirl. God, I love you, Danvers. You are adorable.” 

Alex’s face flushed deeper and she rubbed her hand over her cheeks before sighing. “I don’t feel adorable right now, Mags. You might have to carry me to the car. I feel like shit… every part of me hurts.” Alex confessed quietly, much to Maggie’s surprise. 

Maggie squeezed her hand gently. “Hey. I’m proud of you for telling me, I was a little worried that you were going to fall over a moment ago. But don’t worry, if you still think you need a little help when we get done here, I’ll call Kara and she can help us get you home, ok?” She brought Alex’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of it. 

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, leaning her head back to rest against the back wall of the booth. Maggie quietly got out her paperwork and contented herself with finishing her files while Alex rested. About ten minutes later, Martha came back and Maggie set her stuff aside and gently woke Alex up. 

“Babe, your milkshake is here.” Maggie said, softly, pulling her hand away from Alex’s. Alex’s eyes fluttered open and she yawned. 

“Thanks Babe… Thank you Martha.” Alex said, taking the glass from the waitress. 

“You sure I can’t get you anything else, Agent Danvers?” Martha asked, after she gave Maggie her food. 

“I might order something before we go but this will be fine for now. “ Alex said, giving her smile as she swallowed a spoonful. 

“Alright.” Martha said, clucking her tongue at the younger woman, like a hen over a chick. “So when’s the wedding?” She asked changing the subject. “I’m so happy for you both.” 

“Thank you.” Maggie said, a big grin on her face. “I think we finally decided on the perfect date, April 25th, so only a few more months away.” 

“A Spring Wedding! I can picture it already.” Martha sighed. “Are you still going to get married on the beach?” 

Alex swallowed and then replied. “Not on the beach per say, but our reception will be on the beach. We are actually getting married at my parents’ house in the backyard, which is about 40 feet from the beach.” 

Martha chuckled. “That’s close enough. I’ll have to show me pictures when you get back from your honeymoon.” She said, refilling Alex’s glass with fresh lemonade. 

Maggie smiled. “We can do you one better. You’ll be getting an invitation of your own. You are one of our favorite people and we would love to have you there.” Alex nodded. 

Martha was touched by the invitation and the older woman found herself close to tears. “Well, Thank you. I would be honored to come.” She gave them a loving smile and leaned down to hug Maggie and then Alex. She sighed when she heard her name being called from behind the counter and knew that their conversation had come to an end. 

“Well, I should let you get to your lunch… just give a shout if you need anything.” 

“Of course.” Maggie said. Then with one final nod, Martha moved back into the kitchen. 

They ate in silence for a while, until Alex finished her milkshake and then amused herself by picking up one of Maggie’s files to read. Maggie was so absorbed in her sandwich and another case file that she didn’t notice which one Alex had picked up until it was too late. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked softly. “What’s this?” 

“What’s what?” Maggie asked her mouthful of Veggie Burger. Her eyes widened when she realized what Alex had in her hand, and she swallowed quickly. “Hey, you weren’t supposed to see that.” She answered, although she made no movement to take it away. 

Alex put it down and looked over at her fiancee. “I didn’t know that you wanted to change your name.” 

“I haven’t decided yet, I picked up the paperwork just in case. Would you be ok if I took Danvers after we got married?” Maggie asked softly, realizing that they had yet to have this conversation. She had been so sure that Alex wouldn’t mind, but now she wondered if that was just wishful thinking. 

“Of course… I would be honored if you took my last name and I know Mom and Kara would be happy too. I just want to make sure that you don’t feel that this is something you need to do… in order to be one of us, as strange as that sounds. I love you and they will love you, no matter if you are a Rodas, a Sawyer or a Danvers. I know how much your Aunt means to you and I don’t want you to think that you have to change your name and give that connection to her up, just because you’re my wife.” Alex said softly. Then she shook her head. “If that even makes sense… sorry I…” 

“Don’t be!” Maggie said, quickly. God she loved this woman so much. “Thank you… that actually means a lot to me to hear you say that, and it makes this decision a bit easier.” She grinned. 

“How so?” Alex asked, stealing a French fry for Maggie’s plate. “Because you, Kara, and Eliza are the most loyal loving people that I know… when I hear the name Danvers I think home and safety, but most of all love. You guys love each other so damn much… and I know you love me too. I can’t help but want to be a part of that, and I want our kids to be a part of that. I want to be a Danvers.” She said with a grin. 

“Alex and Maggie Danvers.” Alex said, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. “I think that sounds perfect.” 

“Hey, why do you get to be first? Maggie and Alex Danvers sounds pretty good too.” Maggie protested playfully, throwing a fry teasingly in Alex’s direction. 

“Maybe but alphabetical order looks better on paper.” Alex said, laughing as she caught it and threw the fry back. 

Maggie chuckled, she couldn’t argue with that. “It seems every time I change my last name I move to a different spot on the ladder, so I guess I can give you that.” 

Alex just smiled, all trace of exhaustion gone as she took Maggie’s hand. “I love you. I can’t wait to marry you.” 

“I love you too, Nerd. and I can’t wait to marry you either.” Maggie said, getting up and moving around the table to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 19: Sport


	19. Day 19: Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex arrive in Midvale. (a Continuation of Day 11: Atypical.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably a loose interpretation of the prompt since they don’t actually do any sports in this one. Although they do have a conversation about Surfing so I hope that counts. Anyway, as I mentioned in the summary this is a continuation of Day 11: Atypical so you might want to read that for this one to make sense. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading and Happy Pride! 
> 
> Oh PS: The house in this is based on the one we saw in 3x06 “Midvale” rather the house in season one, just in case anyone was curious. :)

Maggie looked over as Alex let out a small snore, which was the signal that she was deeply asleep. Maggie smiled at the sight, and looked at the time. They had only left less than an hour ago and Alex was more relaxed than Maggie had seen her in weeks. A part of her was elated that Alex was finally getting the rest that she had so desperately needed, while the other part of her was sad that Alex appeared to be having a harder time in the apartment that she realized. Making a mental reminder to sit her girlfriend down to have a long discussion about it before they got home, she focused on the road. 

It was getting dark outside when she pulled up into the Danvers’ Street, and then turned into the gray brick driveway. Maggie liked the place immediately, not only was it beautiful but house was surrounded by lush green trees and plants and the smell and sound of the ocean instantly relaxed her. 

“Babe.” She whispered gently to get Alex’s attention. “We are here.” When Alex didn’t respond to her voice, she reached out and patted her hand. “Alex, wake up.” 

Alex stirred. Her brown eyes opened and she looked confused for a moment before realization hit her. “I slept the whole way.” 

Maggie nodded. “I guess you were tired. Do you feel better?” 

Alex nodded and yawn and she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Yes. I’m sorry that I didn’t keep you company.” 

Maggie leaned over to kiss her cheek conscious of Eliza watching them from the doorway. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you got some rest. Now why don’t you go greet your mom, and I’ll grab our stuff?” 

Alex shook her head. “Let me get the bags… you drove all the way here….” Maggie tried to interrupt her to argue but Alex shook her head. “Ok, at least let me help.” She reached over and grabbed Maggie’s hand, realizing that her girlfriend was nervous about meeting her mom. 

“Fine.” Maggie conceded. She sighed, realizing that Alex saw right through her. “We can do it together.” She moved to get out but Alex gently pulled her back. 

“Hey.” Alex said, pushing back a lock of her hair. “It’s going to be fine ok?” She looked reassuringly into Maggie’s eyes before kissing her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, relaxing slightly. She gave Alex a smile and then moved once more to get out of the car. Alex let her go and quickly followed behind her, eager to get their stuff and to introduce her girlfriend to her mother officially. 

Eliza met them at the door and pulled Alex into a bone crushing hug. “Alex!” She said into Alex’s ear. “I was so worried. I’m glad that you are ok.” Maggie watched as Alex made no move to pull away, but sunk deeper into her mother’s embrace. Knowing some of the history between them, it made Maggie grin to see the difference in their relationship now since Alex had come out, both as a DEO agent and as a lesbian. After a few minutes, Eliza pulled back to give Alex a kiss on the cheek. “I love you.” She said, softly. 

“I love you too, Mom.” Alex replied, wiping away a few tears. She gave her mother a smile and then turned to take Maggie’s hand. 

“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. Maggie, this is my mom, Dr. Eliza Danvers.” Alex said, softly introducing them. 

Maggie stuck out her hand unsure if she was at the hugging stage with this woman yet. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Dr. Danvers.” She said, a bit nervously. 

She was surprised when Eliza when pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you.” She whispered into Maggie’s ear. “Thank you for rescuing her.” 

Maggie’s breath caught in her chest, and she felt tears of her own in her eyes. “You’re welcome… I don’t know what I would do without her.” She confessed quietly. She relaxed into Eliza’s embrace trying not to remember the last time she had been given a mom hug like this. It had been in her own kitchen before she left for school that Valentine’s Day morning. She quickly pushed that thought away as Eliza pulled back. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Maggie.” She said, wiping away her tears. Then she wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and took one of the bags off of the ground. “Come on, let’s get you settled.” Eliza said, warmly as she opened the door to the house and went inside.   
  


Alex walked hand in hand with Maggie up the stairs towards her childhood bedroom. “Wow! This is cozy.” Maggie said, as she stepped inside. Alex and Kara’s old room was huge, as it took up most of the space on the upper floor. Two twin beds were on either side of the room, and in between them was a long room of shelves and a door that led outside to the upper deck. The room itself was painted white, but there were splashes of color everywhere. Maggie caught hints on Alex’s and Kara’s personalities on their sides and it made her smile to think about a younger version of her girlfriend growing up here. 

Beside her Alex groaned, and Maggie turned around to face her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I forgot about the beds… there is no way we can both fit in that.” Alex said, pointing to her old bed. Maggie chuckled. 

“It’s alright. I can sleep in Kara’s bed. Or we can go to the store and get an air mattress and sleep in the middle of the room. It’s no big deal.” Maggie said, setting her bag down to pull Alex into a hug. “I’m just happy to be here with you.” She kissed Alex softly and then pulled back. “Why don’t you go figure out what Eliza is doing for lunch and I’ll unpack and change?” 

Alex nodded, they both laughed when Alex’s stomach growled. Alex leaned down and nuzzled her nose against Maggie’s neck. “Those top two drawers in my dresser should be empty if you want to put the stuff away, away. And the bathroom is the first door down the hall.” Then she kissed Maggie softly. “Love you.” 

“Love you too.” Maggie said, bumping Alex’s body with her hip. “Come on, let’s get this vacation started!”   
  


Eliza was putting something in a basket when Alex came into the kitchen. “Hey, Sweetie.” She said, looking up at her daughter. “Maggie getting settled in ok?” 

Alex nodded and sat down on a stool opposite when Eliza was standing. “Thanks for letting us come out here.” 

Eliza reached over and took Alex’s hand. “Anytime. You know that you are always welcome here, Alex. Maggie too. I like her, she’s good for you.” 

Alex blushed and looked down at the counter top. “I guess I should have asked before now, but it’s alright that she stays with me right… in my room?” 

Eliza shook her head at her daughter’s nervousness. “Alex, Sweetie… I’m not an idiot. I know that you two are practically living together and sleep in the same bed. You are an adult, and I’m ok with you two being together, just as long as I don’t have to see or hear anything.” Alex’s blush deepened and Eliza chuckled. 

“Hey, why are you so nervous… you know that I don’t have a problem with you or Maggie, so what’s really going on in that beautiful head of yours?” 

“I can’t sleep without her… I can’t sleep at all really. I keep having nightmares… Maggie does too although she won't admit it. I was hoping that things would be different here, but then we when we got upstairs, I forgot that…” 

“You have a tiny bed and Maggie would have to sleep in Kara’s bed… I get it. I’ve been meaning to get around to changing somethings up there, but this visit came suddenly and I didn’t get the chance to do that. Do you want to sleep in the guest room for now?” 

“No, we will make it work.” Alex said, sighing. “Sorry…” 

Eliza came around the counter and knelt before her daughter to put a hand on her leg. “Hey. It’s ok.” Eliza could see that Maggie had been right the last time they had talked that Alex wasn’t coping very well. Her Daughter was very tense and skittish. It broke her heart to see her this way. She leaned up to kiss Alex’s forehead and then pulled her in for a hug. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Alex confessed quietly. “I can’t relax, I feel like I’m going to jump out of my skin most of the time. I thought that being here would be different that I wouldn’t have to keep looking over my shoulder expecting him appear.” 

Eliza shook her head. “Sweetie, you have only been here for less than an hour. Give it time.” She ran her fingers though Alex’s hair and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Have you talked to Dr. Hamilton about how you are feeling?” 

Alex nodded. “J’onn made me go in for a Psych evaluation. It’s part of the reason that I wanted to go on vacation. Hamilton recommended that I get away for awhile.” 

“Well, then… Why don’t you take Maggie to the beach for lunch. I made you a picnic.” Eliza said, pointing to the basket as she stood up. 

“What about you?” Alex asked, not wanting to ditch her mother right after they arrived. 

“I have to go to the Lab… one of my assistants needs help with a project. Besides, it’s your first vacation with your girlfriend, you don’t want to spend all of your time with me.” 

Alex shook her head. “I don’t mind, and I know that Maggie doesn't either. She really likes you.” 

“I like her too, but I knew when I invited you up here that you wouldn’t be spending all of your time with me. I’ll be fine, I promise.” She kissed Alex’s forehead once more. 

“Now you should go get changed too, and the basket will be ready when you get back down. Have fun, ok? And I’ll see you later… we can have dinner.” 

“Ok. Thanks Mom… for everything.” Alex said, giving her mother a hug. 

“Anytime Sweetie.” Eliza hugged her back. “I love you, my beautiful Alexandra.” 

Alex sighed in contentment. She wasn’t even upset that her mother used her dreaded first name. “I love you too.”   
  


Maggie was looking at Alex’s trophies on one of the bookshelves in the room when Alex came up the stairs. She turned to face her girlfriend, holding one of the First Place ribbons. “I didn’t know that you surfed competitively?” 

Alex gently took the item from her and looked it over. “I did, before Dad went missing. After that it became too much. Mom didn’t have the time to take me everywhere and the memories were painful. Besides it was just local competitions, it’s not like I was that good.” 

Maggie clicked her tongue. “Hey, don’t do that… don’t sell yourself short, Babe. Beside you forget that I’ve seen you in action. I’m sure you were as good as these trophies say that you were. Do you miss it? Surfing I mean, not the competitions.” 

“Sometimes. I found it very relaxing.” Alex said, running her finger down the bronze board on another trophy, lost in thought. 

Maggie hummed under her breath and rested her head against Alex’s shoulder. “Do you think that you can teach me?” 

Alex turned to look at her. “I can try… I might be a bit rusty.” Alex smiled at her. 

“No worries. I’m just looking forward to seeing you in a wetsuit.” Maggie kissed her gently smiling into the kiss. She pulled back to waggle her eyebrows at her girlfriend making her laugh. “Very sexy.” 

Alex blushed, then sighed. “Well, let me get changed and we can eat and see if the waves are in our favor today.” 

“What about your mom?” Maggie asked, moving to sit on the bed as Alex moved to grab her stuff. 

“She has to go to the lab, but she made us a picnic to take to the beach.” Alex said, taking off her shirt. Maggie’s eyes went to the bandage on her shoulder and she bit her lip at the sudden memory of watching Alex cut herself open with a broken credit card. 

“Maggie?” Alex said breaking her from her thoughts. She realized that Alex was standing in front of her ready to go and by the look of concern on her face had been calling her name for a while. Realizing that Maggie was back from wherever she had been, Alex took a step forward and cupped her cheek. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Maggie nodded and moved to stand up. “Just thinking about this.” she kissed the spot where the bandage was under Alex’s t-shirt. 

“I’m fine.” Alex whispered softly. ”I’m here.” 

“I know, but it just hits me out of the blue how close I came to losing you.” Maggie said, wrapping her arms around Alex’s body and putting her head against her chest listening to her heartbeat. 

Alex ran her fingers though Maggie’s hair and sighed. “I guess we both have ghosts that we need to exorcise, don’t we?” She whispered. 

Maggie looked up at her. “We do, but it’s nothing that sun, surf, sand and a few rounds of sex can’t cure.” She said, mostly to cheer herself up. Alex giggled. 

“You’re a dork you know that?” Alex said, leaning down to kiss her softly. 

Maggie chuckled. “Yeah, but it takes one to know one, Nerd.” She hugged Alex tight and then let go of her. “Come on, let's go get wet.” 

Alex just shook her head and followed her out of the door, holding her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am planning a part 3 to this story which will come on a later date. Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 20:3am. :)


	20. Day 20: 3am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her mother’s death, Oscar sends Maggie to Cadmus House in hopes that they can cure her from her “disease.” 
> 
> Note this chapter is rather dark, read the notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is like Suckerpunch meets the Miseducation of Cameron Post. It deals with homophobia, violence against women and minors as well as sexual assault and harassment. It will have a happy ending but it does start off rather dark. If this isn't something that you want to read, feel free to skip.)

Maggie stared at the clock. The red numbers swam in her vision as exhaustion hit her hard. 3:00am blinked over and over again until it changed to 3:01 and the cycle started all over again. A noise in the hallway made her lookup and the Doctor came into view. Her eyes asked the question that she dared not voice out loud. 

The Doctor took off his coat and hung it over his arm with a sigh. “Time of death… 2:59am.” He said softly. “I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“No.” Maggie cried and sprung off the bed like a snake. The Doctor jumped out of her way as she ran down the hallway to her mother’s door. Her Father was there as was Luisa. Her little sister was sobbing into their Papa’s arms. 

“Mama!” She cried, walking slowly over to the bed where her mother lay still. Her features were still in agony even in death and the look frightened Maggie who shrank back with a gasp. 

“Don’t fret child.” The Doctor said, coming behind and put a hand on her shoulder. “She is at peace now.” Gently he took a sheet and draped it over the body and stepped back to give them some privacy and to call the local coroner to tell him that he had a body to pick up. 

The room smelled of death and fear and Maggie coughed as the scent clogged her lungs. She felt a rough hand grab her shoulder and turn her around. She cried out in pain. 

“This is your fault!” Her Father yelled into her face as he unleashed his fury and his grief on her. Maggie felt his hot breath against her cheek and saliva flew as he spat the words. “You dirty whore…. You brought death upon this house.” Then he slapped her hard across the face. Maggie cried out falling backwards to the floor. She could hear Luisa crying, and she wanted to comfort her, but there was nothing that she could do. She lay there helpless knowing that if she moved it would only make things worse. 

A hand grabbed her by the hair and she felt herself being dragged across the floor and thrown back into her room. She hit the floor with a thump and pain erupted in her arm. “Stay here, little whore… I kept you around for your mother’s sake, but now that she isn't here… now that you killed her, I have plans for you.” Then with one last evil look, he turned and left her alone in the darkness with the blinking clock and locked her inside.  
  


She never did see Luisa again. Her sister was absent the day that her father took her to Browning, a town a couple of hours away from their farm, and the home of Cadmus House. 

The old massive Victorian mansion stood alone in the middle of a field. An iron spiked fence and a creaky old gate kept trespassers out and kept the patients in. With a firm grip on her arm, Her father guided her roughly up the steps to the porch where they were met by a younger man and an older woman. The man was dressed in fancy clothes and his obvious wealth looked out of place against the backdrop of the old dilapidated house. 

The woman was dressed in a white doctor’s coat and she smiled reassuringly at Maggie as they approached, but there was something about her that set Maggie’s teeth on edge when she looked at her. 

“Hello there.” The woman said, her voice was friendly enough, but it dripped with condescension. “You must be Maggie.” Then she looked up at Maggie’s father. “And you must be Oscar… I’m Lillian Luthor the director of this fine establishment.” 

She reached out her hand to take her Father’s and they shook pleasantly. 

Then Mrs. Luthor (Maggie knew she was a Mrs. By the ring on her finger) introduced her friend. “This is my associate, Ben Lockwood. He helps me keep an eye on the patients.” 

Oscar and Ben shook hands and Maggie felt her father’s grip on her tighten. “I was told that Cadmus was the place that I needed to send her… that you would fix her up right. Well, I just want ya’ll to know that I never want to see her again. You can fix her, don’t fix her, or hell even lobotomize her for all I care. I’m done with her and her filth.” 

Oscar spat. “Truth is she isn't even mine… Mariana cheated on me with some no good bastard. I have my own daughter to take care of, so just give me the papers to sign and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Lillian and Ben exchanged a glance and Maggie didn’t like the smile that passed between them. “Very well Sir… just come inside for a moment and I’ll get you everything that you need. Ben can you show our new friend to where the others are?” Lillian said, sweetly. 

Ben grinned. “I would be happy too.” He grabbed her arm from her father’s grip and gently guided her towards the door. “Right this way.” He said. 

Everything in Maggie told her not to go with him, but she was powerless not too. Even though his touch on her was gentle the look his eyes suggested that once they were alone he had something evil in store for her. 

Inside the house was pretty much what you would expect a normal house to look like and despite what it looked like on the outside inside it was clean and tidy. The only thing that told Maggie that this wasn’t a normal house was the bars on the windows. 

He guided her through the halls and towards the back of the house towards the ballroom. The sound of music filtered through the closed doors and Maggie found herself holding her breath as Ben opened the door. 

“This is the Club, we use it for socialization. When you aren't in a session or doing chores you will spend your time in here.” He let go of her and leaned close. “Maybe I’ll see you tonight…” The bulge in his pants as he leaned against her gave away his intention. “Or Maybe not…” He leaned back, realizing that a woman was staring at him from across the way. He rolled his eyes at her disapproving look as she came closer. 

“I wasn’t doing anything.” He mumbled. “Dr. Dax this is our newest Patient Maggie. I was just dropping her off to meet the girls.” 

Dr. Dax gave him a hard look. “I know what you were doing and you have been warned about that kind of behavior. Now get out of here… I’ll introduce Maggie to the rest of the girls.” She warned and waited until Ben had left before turning to her. 

“Sorry about him.” Dr. Dax apologized. “His father owns the building… there is nothing we can do about his presence here. Just try not to go anywhere alone and stay alert.” She whispered. 

“So you are Maggie.” She said, stopping and turning to face her. “Do you know why you are here?” 

Maggie shook her head, but Dr. Dax gave her a stern look. “Don’t lie to me young lady. Let me ask you again and tell the truth this time. Do you know why you are here?” 

“Because I’m gay.” Maggie whispered knowing it was her parents finding her making out with Eliza from down the street that started this whole thing. 

“Exactly. Now I’m sure that you think that these feeling a perfectly normal, but you are in fact suffering from a psychological disorder. Don’t worry, we can cure you… as long as you are willing to put in the work.” She paused and motioned to the rest of the room and the five or so girls that were present there. “Everyone here is suffering from something. You aren’t alone. Together we can help each other get over our difficulties and learn how to lead normal and healthy lives.” 

She clapped her hands suddenly making Maggie jump. “Girls!” She yelled, and the others came over swiftly, moving to stand in a straight line. 

“This is Maggie, she’s going to be staying here for a while. Please make her feel at home.” Dr. Dax said, before nodding at one of them. 

“Alex, Can you show Maggie to your room? She’s going to stay with you and your sister.” 

A teenager roughly around Maggie’s own age stepped forward. She was taller than Maggie was and had short brown hair, and intelligent brown eyes. “But Dr. Dax, you said that…” 

“I know what I said!” The older woman snapped. “The only place for her is in your room, deal with it.” She shook her head as Alex stepped back. “Make sure she gets some clothes and a toothbrush. The rest of you, back to your activities!” She clapped her hands again and the rest of the girls went back to their tables. She turned once more to Maggie and gave her a smile. 

“If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask one of the girls. I’ll see you tonight at dinner.” Then without another word she turned and walked away leaving Maggie and Alex standing alone. 

Maggie could feel Alex’s eyes on her studying her and her heart thumped in her chest wildly. She wasn’t sure if she should be scared or turn on at the look the other girl was giving her. Alex was cute and under difference circumstances Maggie would have found herself interested in her, but she didn't know if Alex was a friend or a foe at this point. Her main concern was getting out of here and finding Lusia and getting them away from this place. 

Finally after a long moment, Alex sighed. “Sorry, it’s just do I know you? You look familiar?” 

“No… not unless you’ve been to Blue Springs. This is my first time leaving town.” 

“Huh, weird. Anyway, come on. Let’s get you some supplies and I’ll show you where you’ll be sleeping.” Alex said as she started to move out of the room. Maggie hesitated for a long moment, then with a sigh she jogged quickly to catch up. 

The stairs creaked as they climbed them and Maggie noticed that it wasn’t so clean and tidy up here. Everything seemed to be falling apart and there were holes in the walls that made Maggie nervous looking at them, knowing that they were caused by fists and falling bodies. 

“This place is creepy.” Maggie confessed quietly. 

“I know… you’ll get used to it.” Alex said, just as softly. She opened a door to the left and went inside. “We call this the Closet. It’s where they keep all of the extra clothes that people leave behind or the things that we outgrow. Hopefully we can find something that will fit you.” 

“How long do people stay here?” Maggie asked. 

“Until they are cured or at least until their condition is manageable, or they turn 18, whichever comes first.” Alex replied. “I’m 17, I only have one more year to go.” Her face fell a little. “My sister is only 15… I’m only here because of her.” 

“What’s wrong with her?” Maggie asked, but Alex turned and glared at her. 

“We don’t ask that question here… at least not on your first day. I don’t know why you are here, but it’s personal for some people. At least buy a girl dinner and get to know her better before asking those types of questions.” Alex said, angrily. 

“Sorry.” Maggie looked at the floor. 

Alex sighed. “No, I’m sorry. That was harsh. You didn’t know… how could you?” She shook her head and rubbed her eyebrow with her finger. “I’ll explain how this place works when we get to our room. For now, just find some clothes.” 

Maggie nodded and moved to look at the racks of clothing hanging up on old tattered hangers. Many of the items where old, worn and had been patched so many times that Maggie wasn’t quite sure what the original pattern or design had been. She ended up finding a few pairs of jeans, three t-shirts and four pairs of underwear and a bra that looked decent enough. Her greatest find however was a worn but still comfortable Nebraska football hoodie and she pulled it on, finding comfort in it’s warm embrace. Her mother had loved the Huskers and Maggie could remember watching games with her on Saturday afternoons. She felt tears prick her eyes but she will herself not to shed them. It wasn’t safe too, and she wasn’t going to give these people any weakness to exploit. 

Alex looked up from where she had been leaning against the wall, picking at her nails. “You good?” She asked, as Maggie walked over. Maggie nodded, bundling everything into one of the t-shirts. 

“Good. Follow me.” She said, as moved down the seemingly endless hallway. 

She stopped in front of another door, and opened it slowly. “Kara?” She whispered. “You sleeping?” 

“Yes.” A voice said, although it held a bit of amusement. 

Alex giggled and Maggie looked at her as if she lost her mind. “You can’t answer if you are sleeping.” Alex said, moving into the room. 

A cute blonde girl with a brilliant smile looked up at them from the bed. Alex moved over to her and kissed her forehead. “I was worried about you when you didn’t come down. Dr. Dax said that you had a rough session.” 

“I’m fine. Honest.” The girl said, giving her sister a reassuring smile. “Who’s this?” 

“Kara this is Maggie… Maggie this is Kara my sister. Dr. Dax is partnering her with us. She just got here.” 

“Hello.” Kara said, waving her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, even though the circumstances are anything but.” 

“You too.” Maggie said, giving Kara a small smile. She looked around the room and realized that there were only two beds. “Um…?” 

“You can have that one…” Kara said pointing to the one that she wasn’t laying in. “Alex and I can share.” 

“Great.” Alex said. “You kick.” 

“And you snore, so I guess we both suck.” Kara countered sticking out her tongue at her sister. Maggie laughed but then she grew quiet remembering teasing Luisa like that. 

Sighing she sat down on the bed. The bed was hard as a rock and Maggie wondered if sleeping on the floor might be the safe option. The blanket was threadbare and Maggie was suddenly grateful that she grabbed the sweater. 

She remembered what Alex said about turning 18. Her birthday was only six months away, surely she could survive that long right? _Right?_ She wasn’t so sure, when the sound of a scream and running footsteps from downstairs made her jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you tomorrow for Day 21: Tolerance. :)


	21. Day 21: Tolerance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie volunteer to help keep protestors away from National City’s Pride Parade, and an encounter with launch Alex into the spotlight. See notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I had a really hard time coming up with something for this one. I took some liberties with policing and medical stuff in this one, and there is a warning for homophobic language and attempted violence. Note this takes place as the end of season two, but before season three.

“Love the Sinner, Hate the Sin.” A protester spat as he shook his sign in Maggie’s face. She stood her ground, not yielding an inch, even as people pushed and shoved trying to get through the line. With tensions high after the invasion, all kinds of crazies had come out of the woodwork to protest the Pride Parade. 

Normally she would be out there enjoying the floats and groups and celebrating, but this year she knew her duty lay in protecting her fellow Citizens. A group of LGBT+ cops and even DEO Agents (in their guise as FBI agents) who had felt the same way had volunteered to help keep the peace. 

She heard someone use a slur that made her blood turn to fire but even still she didn't move, didn't say anything. She felt a hand touch her back and a new arm linked with hers as someone tagged out the woman next to her. The hand felt familiar and she looked over to see beautiful brown eyes looking back at her. Alex winked and Maggie relaxed slightly feeling relief at having another person there who would be able to fight back should this turned ugly. 

“We shouldn't have to be here.” Maggie whispered. “We shouldn't have to do this.” 

Alex nodded. “No we shouldn't, but until the world changes we have to.” 

Maggie shook her head at the sign. “We deserve more than to just be tolerated, with this love the sinner, hate the sin bullshit. We deserve to be respected and accepted for who We are. Love is love.” 

“You’re preaching to the choir Babe.” Alex chuckled, but then her face grew serious as someone moved closer to them. 

“Step back Sir.” She warned motioning with her chin the badge clipped on her shirt. 

“You can’t stop me officer. I'm not doing anything.” He slurred and both of them could smell the alcohol on his breath. 

Alex turned to Maggie wanting to see how she wanted to handle it, but a nod in her direction made her smile. She motioned for one of the volunteers to take her place and stepped forward. 

“It's Agent and you are under arrest for public intoxication.” She said spinning her around and putting him in handcuffs. She read him his rights and then walked him to a nearby patrol car. 

The tall good looking butch who had taken Alex’s place chuckled. “She’s something else.” 

Maggie grinned. “Yes she is.” 

“You’re lucky.” The woman confessed quietly. 

Maggie looked at her and said honestly. “I am.” 

“How did you two meet if you don't me asking?” The woman asked. 

“On the job. During the attack on the president earlier this year…We fought over jurisdiction.” 

The woman laughed. “Who won?” 

Maggie grinned and observed Alex walking back over. “We both did.” 

Alex moved over to take her spot back and smiled at the other women. “Evans is taking him for a ride back to your precinct. She isn't happy with him since he ruined her clean backseat.” 

Maggie chuckled and shook her head. The sound of another slur being yelled made them all sober up. “These people… who taught them how to hate?” She mumbled under her breath. She wished that she could either arrest them all or punch them, but neither was an option. 

A commotion sounded from in front of them. “Doctor… we need a Doctor over here!” One of the protesters shouted. 

Maggie once again looked at her girlfriend. “Go babe.” Seeing that Alex was hesitating. 

“I’m a Doctor.” She said stepping forward. 

“I thought you were a cop… a dyke cop.” Someone else said, but that man was elbowed by the protester who originally spoke. 

“Shut up Frank.” He said. “I would take help from the devil itself if it meant helping my boy.” He growled at the other man. Then he turned to Alex. “Please Ma’am. My son is sick.” 

“What's wrong with him?” 

“I’m not sure… he seems really lethargic and confused. I have him in the shade, thinking it might be the heat but it doesn't seem to be helping.” He motioned to a tree a little ways away. 

Alex turned to Maggie, throwing her the keys to her car. “Can you get my bag out of the trunk and see if you can grab some ice, Gatorade and water, just in case?” 

Maggie nodded and moved away. The protest seemed to be on hold for the moment as the small group watched in silence as Alex and the man made their way through the crowd. 

“Here. Silas.” The man called, bending down to take the boys hand. The boy barely looked at him, and Alex figured that he couldn't be older than 9. He limply held a sign in his hand that said, “Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve” and Alex had to swallow hard to contain her anger. A little boy his age should be out playing with his friends and enjoying the summer day, not out here protesting something that she knew he didn't fully understand. 

Silently she ignored her personal opinion on the matter and focused on figuring out what was wrong with him. A few minutes later, Maggie jogged up with a few others officers in tow, holding ice filled buckets. 

Alex quickly took out the thermometer and swiped the device across his forehead. Then she sighed and dug out her phone to call 911. She requested and ambulance and with the phone still trapped under her ear she gave instructions to Maggie and the others. “His temp is 102.9. We need to get him cooled off right away.” 

“What’s going on?” The Father asked nervously. 

“Your son has heat exhaustion which could turn into heat stroke if we aren't careful. I need you to lay him down so we can try to cool him off. How much has he had to drink today?” 

“I’m not sure. He had a water bottle when we arrived, but I’m not sure where it is now.” He shrugged, but his eyes were upset that he wasn’t paying more attention. “I didn’t watch him close enough.” 

Alex grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. “It’s alright. He also may be dehydrated, I’m going to start an IV that way the paramedics won't have to when they get here. I have everything I need in my bag.” 

“How do we know you are a real doctor?” The man the Father had called Frank earlier stepped forward. “Like aren't you butch types suppose to be the brawn and not the brain… how do we know that you were smart enough to get your degree?” Alex bit her lip and tasted blood as she held back her angry retort. Behind her she heard Maggie growl and she knew that one of the other officers were holding her back. 

“For your information, I have an MD in medicine and a Ph.D in Bioengineering, that I got at Stanford and I did my post graduate classes here at National City University. I work in a Lab for the FBI, but I went through basic training to get there. And yes, I’m gay but that’s just one part of me. Right now, I’m the person who is willing and able to give your son the care that he needs. But if you want to wait until the ambulance arrives, feel free too. That is your right, which I’m here to help enforce. In case you don’t understand that our job today isn't just to protect the people in that parade over there, but also to protect your right to protest and free speech and expression. It’s a two way street and my personal feelings don't matter.” Alex said, with a calm that she didn’t feel. 

There was silence for a long moment, and then the Father turned to Frank and got right in his face. “Shut the Fuck up.” He said, then he turned around. “Please help my boy… do what you need to.” 

Alex nodded and without another word, she moved to start the IV.   
  


Four hours later, Maggie put her backpack on the floor of their living room and flopped down onto the couch with a weary sigh. “What a day.” She said, not even blinking when Alex’s body flopped down next to her. 

“Right… and what an interesting turn of events. I hope the boy was ok?” She said softly, resting her head against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Me too… I can ask around tomorrow. But holy hell, Alex, you were a superstar. That speech you gave Frank, gave me goosebumps, even though I wanted to punch him in his angry hateful face.” Maggie said, giving Alex a kiss on the forehead. 

“Yeah… I was just so angry, but I knew that anger wouldn’t help that little boy or any of those people. I probably sounded like an idiot.” Alex shrugged tiredly. Her phone beeped and she dug it out of her pocket. Inside was a link from Kara, with a heart emoji and the words **I’m so proud of you. Not all heroes wear capes!!!**

Curious, Alex clicked on it and inside was a video. She was surprised to see her own image and hear her voice though the phones speakers. “Holy hell, they recorded me.” 

She felt Maggie lean closer to see the screen as she tilted it so that Maggie could see better. 

The title of the article and video was: Lone FBI Agent stands up to Mob to save little boy’s life. Alex and Maggie looked at each other. “Holy crap.” They said at once. 

Maggie grinned at her girlfriend. “I told you, you were amazing!” She kissed her softly. “I’m proud of you.” Alex blushed. 

Maggie sighed and rested her forehead against Alex’s lost in thought for a moment. “You know, you told me earlier that until the world changes we have to. Well, babe, I think for some of those folks, the world might have changed a little bit.” 

“I hope so… maybe by seeing me and us out there today, they will check some of those stereotypes at the door.” 

“God willing.” Alex said softly. “God willing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Day 22 will be posted shortly.


	22. Day 22: Unconditional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I dont want someone who see the good about me, I want someone who sees the bad and still loves me.”  
> An inside look at Maggie’s thoughts during that scene in 2x17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during 2x17, during Alex and Maggie’s conversation about Emily. Happy Reading and Happy Pride!

Maggie didn’t know what to expect when she got Alex’s text message asking for her to come over as soon as possible. What she wasn’t expecting, when she unlocked the door and moved inside, was to see Alex pouring two glasses of Scotch at the kitchen counter with an unreadable expression on her face. 

“Hey, What’s so urgent?” She asked, feeling a lead ball form in the pit of her stomach as she moved to stand closer to her girlfriend. 

“I went to see Emily.” Alex said, her voice low and deep. Maggie could see now that she was upset and her heart lurched. 

“What? Why?” Maggie asked, wondering why Alex would do that. 

“Well, I wanted to go talk to her after seeing how upset you were at the restaurant. I went to stick up for you.” 

“Alex…” Maggie paused trying to gain control over her rising temper and her panic at being found out. “It’s not your problem to fix.” She had expected Alex to apologize for overstepping as she had last night, but instead Alex made eye contact and gave her a look that showed her that she wasn’t backing down, not this time. 

“You were never going to really tell me that you cheated on her were you?” Alex said, point blank. It couldn’t have hurt if Alex had shot her with that alien gun. Maggie felt all of her defenses rise and she felt like she was going to be sick. 

“Ugh… That was… That was a long time ago. I did a horrible thing… and I already feel bad about it, and you want to bring it up so I can feel worse?” She turned and moved to the couch, wanting some space between her and Alex. She knew what came next… Alex would break up with her over this and they would be done. After all it’s what she had been waiting for from the start, for Alex to realize that she was no good and leave her. Everyone left her… no one stayed, and why should they? 

“No no no… look, this isn’t about the fact that you cheated… We’ve all done dumb things.” Alex said, following her over to the couch with the two glasses. “This is about the fact that you don’t trust me enough to tell me the truth.” Alex set down the glasses on the table and moved to sit down next to her. 

“I wanted too.” Maggie said, not knowing what else she could say. She had wanted too, but she was scared of what Alex might do or say. 

“Listen, I've thought a lot about this. You have a pattern of keeping things to yourself. You hid the truth about Emily, you made her seem like the bad guy… and then before that, you didn’t tell me what really happened when you came out to your parents and how badly they reacted. You don’t like to talk about you.” 

“I know.” Maggie replied, feeling tears in her eyes as Alex pointed out her biggest flaw and her biggest weakness. 

“So I think that when your parents didn’t accept you, you stopped trusting people that are closest to you.” Alex paused and Maggie could see tears in her own eyes. “And I totally get that. But Maggie…” 

Maggie turned to look at her. “You don’t have to be guarded with me, okay… I’m not here to judge you for things that happened in the past. I am here to help you heal.” Alex said, reaching out a hand to cup Maggie’s cheek. 

The touch was healing and all of the anger and self loathing that Maggie had carried around since her break-up, melted under Alex’s gentle fingers and loving smile. In that moment, Maggie found her mind flashing to a quote she had seen once on a motivational calendar that one of her squad mates had on their desk. “I don’t want someone who sees the good about me, I want someone who sees the bad and still loves me.” And in that moment she knew that Alex was that someone for her. 

“You don’t think I am a bad person?” She asked her voice shaking. That had been her fear since her Dad had left her on the side of the road at her Aunt’s house, that she was somehow broken or bad. That belief seemed to haunt every relationship that followed. What happened with Emily was her biggest regret. 

“Actually, I always thought that you were perfect, but it’s really nice to see that you have problems too.” Alex teased pulling her into a hug. Maggie melted into it and sighed, feeling a million times lighter than she had been last night. 

“Thank you.” Maggie replied sincerely, feeling Alex melt into her too. She could feel her girlfriend grinning into her hair and she felt the love that she had for this woman grow so much stronger. She was tempted to tell her, but she didn’t. The timing didn't seem right. 

They pulled away slowly and Maggie could feel Alex’s fingers brush back a lock of her hair. She wiped her eyes, and was about to ask Alex a question when her phone rang. Alex groaned digging it out of her pocket. She gave Maggie an apologetic look, as she answered it. 

A few minutes later she was still sitting there after Alex’s frantic departure, hoping and praying that Kara was alright. Sighing, she drank her glass of scotch and then Alex’s and then sat back with a sigh as she looked around Alex’s living room. 

She could see Alex’s personality everywhere and it made her smile. For a moment she wondered what it would be like to spend every evening and morning with her, going to bed and waking up beside her in a place that was theirs. This wasn’t the first time that she had let her mind wonder, but she realized quickly that this was the first time that she had done so without feeling guilty or without that nagging little voice telling her that she was dumb to be dreaming of a life that she could never have. 

“I can and I will… “ She said, flipping off that voice in her mind. Feeling giddy she got up and moved to the kitchen, deciding to make food for Alex for whenever she got home as a thank you for their conversation. It may have been bad timing to tell her that she loved her, but she made sure that there was an extra ingredient in the food that night, love… pure, sweet, unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Day 23 will be posted soon (either tonight or tomorrow, I’m not sure which.) Thanks for your patience and your support. :)


	23. Day 23: Symbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex start on the journey of a lifetime aka the Skyrim AU where they get married in the Temple of Mara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is another Skyrim AU and it take place before the other two. I took some liberties with this because I could not find the actual dialogue that takes place at the wedding ceremony anywhere, and I don’t have a character on my own play though who is able to get married yet, so I’m sorry if I got it wrong.

Maggie took a breath and smiled as she stared at the object around Alex’s neck. She had followed the Thane of Riften, the Dragonborn through many adventures. They had traveled all over Skyrim together fighting draugr, trolls, bandits and even dragons. But all of those adventures seemed like nothing compared to the journey she was asking her to go on now. 

“Maggie Sawyer.” Alex said softly. “Will you marry me?” 

Maggie grinned and whispered “Yes.” She pulled Alex to her and kissed her softly. “A million times yes.” 

Alex grinned at her and hugged her tightly. “I love you.” 

Maggie kissed her again. “I love you too.”   
  


They went together to see Maramal at the Temple of Mara and he was very excited about their news. “Congratulations. Mara’s blessing be upon you. I’ve scheduled your wedding tomorrow at noon and have sent notices throughout Skyrim so that your friends and family may share in your joy.” Then he sent them on their way, with a reminder not to miss their wedding. Alex and Maggie chuckled as they left the Temple holding hands. As if, there was no where else that they had to be.   
  


At noon the next day they gathered at the temple. Many of their friends and acquaintances they had met on their travels showed up to help them celebrate, including the Jarl of Riften herself. Together they walked up hand and hand to the altar and knelt in front of Maramal. 

He greeted them with a smile. “You ready?” He whispered softly. 

They nodded. He gave them another smile and then turned to address the crowd. 

“Hello. We gather here today in Mara’s sight to witness the union of two lives. Alex Danvers, Thane of Riften and Dragonborn and Maggie Sawyer, Housecarl and Shield Maiden of Riften.” The crowd cheered. Alex and Maggie laughed. 

Maramal turned to them and reached out for Alex’s hand. He placed her hand in Maggie’s and said. “Do you, Alex Danvers take Maggie Sawyer as your lawfully wedded wife? To pledge yourself to her and only her in front of these witnesses and the gods above?” 

Alex nodded and said. “I do. Now and Forever.” She turned to Maggie and saw tears in the housecarl’s eyes. 

“And do you, Maggie Sawyer take Alex Danvers as your lawfully wedded wife? To pledge yourself to her and only her in front of these witnesses and the gods above?” 

Maggie’s eyes were filled with love and happiness as she spoke. “I do. Now and Forever.” 

Maramal grinned as he motioned for them to rise. “Then I ask for the blessing of Mara be upon this union now and forever. May her love light your path.” He turned to the crowd. “I proudly pronounce you wed. You may kiss your wife!” 

Alex gently wrapped her arms around Maggie’s body, and pulled her closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, then with one duck of Alex’s head, their lips met. The crowd cheered, and after a moment Alex and Maggie separated to greet their guests. 

Maggie found her hand being taken by Jarl Laila, who gave her a happy smile. “Congratulations, old friend.” 

“Thank you my Lady. Thank you for coming to witness our wedding.” Maggie said with a slight bow. 

The Jarl smiled. “It was my pleasure. You and the Thane have done many things for this city and it’s citizens. We are in your debt. I have a wedding gift for you.” 

“Oh, my Lady!” Maggie said softly feeling a bit overwhelmed. “Your presence here was gift enough.” 

Laila grinned slyly. “You are too kind, charmer. But seriously… I heard what happened to Lightfoot. And while I cannot replaced the horse that served you well since childhood, I can give one that I hope will serve you just as well. She is in the Riften Stables, just ask Hofgrir to get her for you the next time you and Alex travel.” 

“Thank you my lady.” Maggie replied, feeling tears spring to her eyes. “I will take good care of her.” 

“I know you will, Maggie.” Laila said, reaching to give her a hug. “Let me know what you decide to name her, will you?” 

“Of course.” Maggie nodded eagerly. “I will.” 

Laila looked over as Alex walked up to them. “Forgive me Dragonborn for monopolizing your wife’s time. I was just telling that I bought a wedding gift for her.” 

“Oh?” Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. “You didn’t have to do that, My Lady.” 

Laila chuckled. “I know… I wanted too. As I was telling her, you two have done so much for this city it was only right that I find someway to repay our debt.” The sound of someone calling her name, made Laila sigh. “I have to go. I will see you both soon, yes?” 

“For sure, my Lady.” Maggie answered as her and Alex bowed. “Thank you once again.” 

“Divine’s blessings be upon you both.” The Jarl called as she turned to leave.   
  


Alex took Maggie’s hand and rubbed her thumb gently over the back of it as they walked back to their house on the edge of the city a few hours later. ”By the way, what exactly did the Jarl gift you?” Alex asked softly. 

“A horse, a mare…. To replace Lightfoot.” Maggie said, still in awe at the Jarl’s generosity. 

“A fine gift.” Alex replied in disbelief. “Wow.” 

Maggie chuckled and ran her fingers down Alex’s back. “A horse is nice, but you know that you are the only gift I need, right?” 

Alex shivered at the touch and turned to meet her eye. “I feel the same way about you. I’m so happy that we got married. I look forward to spending a lifetime with you.” 

“Our lifetime of adventures.” Maggie said softly before kissing her. “I can think of an adventure that I would like to start right now” She grinned coyly and saw Alex’s face reddened with desire. She chuckled and eagerly pulled Alex inside their door and slammed it shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Day 24 will be posted shortly.


	24. Day 24: Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x16 AU, what if Maggie caught the virus too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit Dark, but it has a happy ending I promise you! I wrote apart of this after the episode aired, but I couldn’t figure out how to end it so I set it aside. When I saw the prompt for this day, I felt inspired again.

Kara turned away from Alex’s bedside and left the room, no longer able to hold it together. J’onn followed and wrapped his arm around his other earth daughter. 

“She’ll be alright… Alex is a fighter.” He whispered before kissing her head. 

“I know.” Kara said wiping her tears away. “But we are running out of time.” 

“Sir!” Vasquez said running down the hallway. 

“What is it, Vasquez?” J’onn said. 

She handed him a piece of paper, and he readied it before looking at her. “Let her in, and tell the medbay to prepare another bed.” 

“J’onn?” Kara put her hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” 

“Detective Sawyer collapsed in the lobby. It appears she’s been infected too.”   
  


**—————————————**

Dr. Wong raced through the hallway with a gurney, yelling at the top of his lungs. “Clear the way! Director’s orders! Make a fucking hole, people!” His voice sounded desperate and tired. This made the 3rd victim he had in his trauma unit today, and for some reason this one hurt the most. The person on the bed of is shivering and coughing, blood leaking from their nose and mouth. 

“Hang on Sawyer!” A nurse meets him halfway down the hallway, and grabs the other side of the gurney helping him get the speed he needs to make it to the medbay. 

“We cleared a space between Agent Danvers and Agent Schott for her.” The nurse instructs and he nods his head. His thoughts go back to the last time he had been assigned to the trauma unit in Dr. Hamilton’s place. It was about this time last year that Supergirl and Detective Sawyer had rescued Agent Danvers from the tank. Director Henshaw, (J’onzz he supposed he could call the man now) himself and the rest of the medical strike team had arrived just in time and he had rushed thought this very hallway with Alex in the gurney trying to get her temperature up and the water from her lungs. 

Detective Sawyer had been a rock for his favorite Agent then, and it is crazy that he should find himself in charge of her care now. Unlike last year with Alex, there was nothing he could do for her but keep her comfortable. He looked down as they got through the doors and found her staring at him. 

“Just relax, Detective… we’ve got you.” He let go of the gurney to squeeze her hand, trusting that the nurse was guiding them now. 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered. 

“She’s right there next to you.” Dr. Wong said, pointing towards Alex’s bed. 

Alex was sleeping fitfully, her breath a waspy wheeze. 

“I’m…” Maggie coughed. “I’m too late.” Dr. Wong and the nurse got the bed secured in the spot between Alex’s and Winn’s beds, and the nurse began to start the IV. 

“No, Detective.” Dr. Wong said. “I’d say you were right on time.” He motioned back to Alex’s body, and they both watched as her eyes opened slightly. Even bloodshot and red, Maggie never saw a more beautiful sight. 

“Alex.” She whispered, her voice reverent as if she was praying. Alex blinked slowly. The medicine they had her on wouldn’t cure her, but it was slowing down the plague in her body. She heard a whisper that sounded like an angel’s and she turned towards where the sound had come from, sure that she was now in heaven. 

“Maggie… is that you?” She wheezed, and then coughed. She reached out her hand. “Am I dead?” 

“No, Agent Danvers.” Dr. Wong reassured her. “You are very much alive. The Detective here was coming with information for us,but she collapsed in the lobby.” The Detective had been bringing them notice that Purity was on the move again, but it looks like Supergirl found that out the hard way. 

“No, Maggie.” Alex tried to sit up, but the nurse held her down. She fought her with as much strength as she had… she had to get back to work… Winn and now Maggie now depended on her. She tried to knock the nurse off of her, but she couldn’t and then when Dr. Wong came closer with a syringe she knew was a sedative, she fought harder. 

“No!” She struggled, triggered a coughing fit, and before she knew it she was no longer fighting the nurse, but was fighting for breath. 

Maggie watched as the nurse fitted Alex with an oxygen mask, and Dr. Wong stuck her with the sedative. She reached over and grabbed Alex’s hand, trying to get her to calm down. “Shh… I’m alright.” The sight of Alex in the mask triggered memories of watching Alex struggle for breath when they rescued her from the tank, and her own breath caught at the vivid recollection. She closed her eyes trying to escape the memories. 

At this moment, it was hard to remember that it had been almost six months since she had left, since she had walked out of the door of their apartment. The love she felt for the Agent was as strong as it always had been. She had tried to move on, but no one held a candle to the relationship that her and Alex had shared. Their fight about having children seemed meaningless when she was now faced with what was possibly the end. 

Alex calmed slightly and her eyes met Maggie’s, and Maggie was moved to tears by the love that shone in them even after all of this time. “I’m right here, baby girl.” Maggie’s voice cracked, but it wasn’t the illness that had caused it. 

“Mags…” Alex said, her voice muffled but clear. “I’m sorry.” 

“Me too. We deserved better than this.” Maggie said. Alex knew she wasn’t talking about their present situation, but about what had happened between them. 

“I…” Alex licked her lips. “I don’t… want… kids… if it means…. I don’t… have you.” Alex said slowly. Her throat felt raw and she was very tired. Her eyes closed without her knowing it. “Maggie.” She whispered, before she fell into twilight. 

Maggie lay there watching her, wondering if Alex even knew what she was saying. People always say things they don't always mean when they are faced with their death. 

Maggie frowned as her mind haunted her. _“I want a lifetime of firsts with you.” Is that what she said in this very room, as they said that they loved each other for the first time. Alex had almost died then too._

“Shut up.” She said, not knowing she was saying it out loud. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. 

“Easy.” J’onn said, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. He could hear their thoughts from clear across the compound, and he knew that he had to intervene, before they got caught in a downward spiral. He grabbed her hand. He had missed the tiny Detective that had made his daughter smile and had become one of his own too. J’onn wished that he would have told her how much she meant to him a long time ago. He had hoped that he would say it at their wedding, but now that might never happen. He added it to his ever growing list of regrets. 

“J’onn.” Maggie said, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. 

“She loves you, Maggie Sawyer. She’s never stopped loving you. You both may have lost your way, but your paths will always lead back to each other.” 

“What about kids… you know why, I…” Her voice trailed off, and he gave her a loving smile. It was the smile that she had dreamed of getting from her father, and the image made her cry. Gently he wiped her tears away. 

“You need to tell her, Maggie.” 

“It’s too late… we fucked it up.” Maggie felt her eyes start to droop as whatever the doctor had given her started working. 

“It’s never too late… believe in yourself and each other, you’ll find your way.” He kissed her forehead. “Rest now… It will all get better soon.” 

She didn’t believe him, but her eyes closed anyway.   
  


**—————————————————**

Maggie woke up to the sound of Alarms going off. She fought to open her eye lids, as they felt like they were stuck to her eyeballs. Every part of her body ached and her chest felt heavy. She wheezed slightly. The sounds of footsteps and frantic shouts made her aware that something was going on. She came back to her awareness to realize that Winn was crashing. Dr. Wong was standing at his side doing chest compressions while the nurse was pumping a balloon, trying to keep oxygen flowing through his body. 

“Oh god.” She whispered, and her own heart rate rose. She looked over towards Alex’s bed, praying that she wouldn’t find the same situation over there. The Agent seemed to be sleeping, although every few seconds her fingers would twitch, a tell tale sign that she was dreaming. Usually they were nightmares. 

“Clear!” Another nurse yelled, and Maggie turned her head back just in time to see Dr. Wong and the nurse jump back just as the defibrillator made contact with his chest. 

***Thump!*** Winn’s body jumped, and the alarm still kept going on. 

“Again!” Dr. Wong ordered. “Don’t you dare give up on me Schott!” 

“Clear!” ***Thump!***

**And then finally the sweet sound of rhythm on the monitor, as his heart stabilized and was beating on its own again. “Yes!” Dr. Wong shouted, and Maggie let out a breath.**

She closed her eyes feeling sleep call again, and she prayed that the next time she woke up, she wouldn’t find Alex being the one that was flatlining.   
  


**—————————————-**

Dr. Wong could hardly believe it when he got the call that Supergirl was on her way to the medbay, infected with the same thing his other 3 patients had. But this time there was hope, they had the Worldkiller’s DNA and the Legionaries were working hard to revamp the cure in time. 

Knowing that Alex would never forgive him if he didn’t put her sister in the same room as her, he moved a sleeping Winn to the next room and made room next to Alex’s other side to put Kara’s bed. He adjusted the sunlamps and as he was adjusting the last one, he looked up to see that Maggie was watching him. She looked miserable, but she was holding fast. He expected nothing less from the woman who was a fighter through and through. He walked over to her and stood by her bedside. 

“How are you feeling, Detective?” He asked. 

“Like shit.” She responded with a pained smile. He smiled back at her and gently used a paper towel to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead. “How’s Alex, Winn?” She coughed hard, and he noticed that she wiped away small flecks of blood from the corner of her mouth. 

“Winn is doing fine. We have him in a medically induced coma right now to give his body a chance to rest. Supergirl and the rest of the team is on their way with a cure right now.” 

“And Alex…” She let in wheezing breath.” How’s Alex?” 

“She’s sleeping finally.” He moved out of the way so that she could look. Alex’s breathing was still labored, but the nightmares had stopped, giving Alex a chance to truly rest. 

“Can you do something for me?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course.” Dr. Wong grabbed her hand. “What is it?” 

“Can you get me a piece of paper, and a pen?” She asked, before she coughed again. She wiped away more blood, and he frowned. He knew exactly what she wanted them for, but he nodded anyway. He got the items and brought them back. He helped her write her letter and he made a promise to deliver it if something happened to her. 

“You are a survivor, Maggie Sawyer… you’re going to fight this. Just hold on.” He said, squeezing her hand. 

She nodded tiredly, and her eyes started to close. It only took a few seconds but soon she was asleep once more. He had turned away to go back to his desk, when the alarm sounded. He turned around and felt a split second of panic as he saw that she was coding. _No! Maggie fight!_ He screamed at her in his mind. Then he moved into action, and prayed that he wasn’t too late.   
  


**—————————————-**

Days later, Alex stood on the rooftop of the DEO and stared out over the city. Her body still hurt and it would be a while before she was allowed back on active duty, but at least she was alive. Her eyes burned with tears as she willed herself not to shed them. She had cried too much already. In her hand was Maggie’s letter… she had read it a thousand times, so much so that she knew it by heart, but the paper felt comforting in her hand. Almost is if she could still feel the warmth of Maggie’s hand in hers. She closed her eyes. _It was too fucking late._

“Alex.” A voice said startling her. “Kara said, I would find you here.” A hand touched her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her. 

“I thought you left… I thought that you were gone again.” Alex whispered, turning around to face her. 

“No. I’m right here.” Maggie said, kissing her cheek. “I’ll always be with you. I promised you that.” She gently guided Alex’s head to her chest and held the woman close as her tears finally came. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I love you.” Alex confessed quietly. “I never stopped loving you. I just felt so confused for a long time.” She paused and looked up at her. “I’m not anymore.” 

“Me neither.” Gently Maggie ducked her head to kiss Alex’s lips and then pulled back with a grin. “We’ll take things slow, alright.” She pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair. 

Alex grinned. “Have dinner with me tomorrow?” 

Maggie smiled back. “I would be glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you all tomorrow for Day 25:Parents.


	25. Day 25: Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex spend the day at the Beach and then later Maggie has a conversation with Eliza. A continuation of Days 11 and 19, A 2x19 AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Special Thanks goes to lifeinabeautifullight for letting me use her idea for Maggie in Overalls in this one! You rock! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Alex had to concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other, on the path down to the beach, as she tried not to stare hard at Maggie’s body in front of her. After a mishap in the kitchen that forced Maggie to change once more, she had come down in the cutest pair of overalls over her swimsuit. Alex didn’t even know that Maggie owned a pair, but she made a note to request for her to wear them more often. Her adorable girlfriend was carrying the picnic basket and she was swinging it gently at her side, looking happy and carefree. 

Alex grinned as Maggie turned around and caught her looking. Her girlfriend gave her a teasing smile. “See something you like, Danvers?” 

Alex just nodded. Maggie paused and moved back a few steps so that she could kiss her. Then she grabbed Alex’s hand and gently pulled her down the path eager to get to the beach. 

They found a quiet spot on the sand a little ways away from the water, and Maggie set down the basket on the ground to get out the blanket. She spread it down on the sand and then sat down. She patted the spot next to her and looked up at Alex with bright eyes. “Come here, love.” She said softly. 

Alex gave her a shy smile as she moved to sit down next to her. Maggie immediately burrowed into her side. 

“You doing ok, Alex?” Maggie asked softly, wanting to check in. The sound of the water was louder here. 

Alex nodded and kissed Maggie’s head. “I’m fine.” They both laughed as Alex’s stomach growled. 

Maggie kissed her softly on the lips and then moved to get the basket. She passed Alex one sandwich and then got one for herself. Then she leaned back against her girlfriend and cuddled as they ate. 

“It’s peaceful out here.” Maggie commented after taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“It is.” Alex looked over at the waves and then out in the sky. “I’ve missed this place. I spent a lot of time out here.” 

“With your Dad?” Maggie asked softly. 

Alex nodded. “He’s the one who taught me how to swim. I remember Mom sitting on a blanket watching us laughing as I doggie paddled around here with Dad’s arm around my back.” 

“My dad taught me how to swim too. Although it was at the public pool. He would let me sit on his shoulders while we played keep away in the deep end with some of my cousins.” Maggie said softly. “Summer days were always so fun growing up. We spent like everyday in the pool when I got older, until… well you know.” 

Alex turned and ran her hand down Maggie’s side comfortingly. She didn't say anything but instead kissed Maggie’s head softly, knowing that her words wouldn't take away the hurt that still lingered. It was getting easier for Maggie, Alex noticed, talking about her family, but Alex was always careful not to push. 

They ate in silence for a while each lost in thought, until Maggie wiped her hands on the blanket and stood up. She waved the thermos that Eliza had provided at Alex. 

“What this?” She asked. 

“Homemade Strawberry Lemonade.” Alex replied. She motioned for Maggie to take a sip. “Try it.” 

Maggie did and grinned. “Holy crap, that’s amazing.” She drank a little more. Alex giggled. 

“Hey save some for me!” She said, reaching for her girlfriend, but Maggie ducked out of the way and grinned playfully. 

“Nope, it's all mine. You have to catch me first.” 

She ran a few feet away and wiggled her body, daring Alex to chase her. Alex grinned and jumped up after her, her feet slipping and sliding in the sand. They ducked and weaved playing keep away with each other until Alex finally caught Maggie and pulled her into a hug. 

“Ha! Caught you!” She teased. 

Maggie just snuggled into her embrace. “Yes You did.” Her brown eyes twinkled with desire and mirth. “What are you going to do with me?” 

Alex pretended to think about it for a second as she carried Maggie back over to the blanket. She set her down gently and then leaned over her. For a second Maggie thought that she was going to kiss her, but then Alex’s hand crept beneath her overalls, and tickled her side. 

“Tickle attack!” Alex said, as Maggie giggle loudly. 

“No! No, tickles!” Maggie halfheartedly pleaded. Truth was she missed moments like this over the past few weeks. Her badass secret agent was like a kid sometimes and that part of her had been missing sense the tank. Sensing that Alex wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, Maggie leaned up to kiss her, and the tickling touches soon turned into something else as the kiss grew deeper. 

Maggie moaned as Alex’s fingers caressed her breast over her swimsuit. “Babe.” Maggie said, pulling back reluctantly. “Not here.” She whispered softly. 

Alex seemed to remember that they weren't alone and were on a public beach and pulled back with a sigh. “Sorry.” She rubbed her face and Maggie sat up and placed an arm around her shoulders. 

“Rain check ok? For when we get home?” Maggie said reassuringly. 

Alex nodded. “It’s a deal.” She smiled as Maggie kissed her cheek lovingly. 

“I've missed seeing this side of you, my love. I’m glad that you seem to be feeling better.” Maggie whispered softly. “Don't ever apologize for loving me, ok?” 

Alex’s grin widened and then she sighed contently. She knew that she needed to talk to Maggie about their living arrangements when they returned to National City, but right now didn't seem like the time. 

So instead she grabbed another sandwich and started nibbling on it as she watched Maggie draw patterns in the sand. The day was growing hotter as the sun moved higher and soon Maggie wanted to play in the water. Quietly she stood and unclipped her overalls dropping them to the ground. She stepped out of them and Alex dropped her sandwich into the sand as her jaw dropped and her mind short circuited. Her girlfriend was wearing a bright red bikini that showed off her tight abs and strong thighs. Alex coughed as a wave of desire hit her and she blushed as Maggie turned around. 

“You ok there Danvers?” Maggie asked with a sly grin. 

Alex coughed again and then mumbled. “You look hot with the… hair and the…” She waggled her hands for emphasis. 

Maggie laughed as she remembered Alex doing the same thing once upon a time back during one of their first cases together. She had been so cute then, and she was still cute now. She watched with eager eyes as Alex pulled off her t-shirt and her shorts, leaving her in a one piece suit. 

Alex looked down at herself and then over at her girlfriend. “I wasn't feeling a bikini today.” She said with a bit of melancholy in her voice. 

Maggie smiled softly and moved closer to rub Alex’s belly. “Still you look sexy too. I like that color on you.” She said. Alex blushed, and gently grabbed Maggie’s hand. She pulled her to the water’s edge and stopped abruptly. Her face was unreadable and for a second Maggie was worried that Alex was scared. 

“Babe.” She breathed. She prayed to whomever was listening that the Bastard wouldn’t be able to take this from her too. Her heart lurched as she realized that Alex was crying. She put her hand on Alex’s back comfortingly. “You ok?” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” Alex said, reaching up a hand to wipe them away. “I was nervous coming up here. I was afraid that I would be afraid of the water, but standing here I realized that fear has no place here, not with you by my side and not here in my favorite place in the world.” She whispered joyfully. She laughed and pulled Maggie to her, kissing her forehead eagerly before letting go of her and diving into the water with joyful laughter. 

Maggie watched her for a long moment, grinning like a fool. She dove into the water after her and grabbed her by the waist, and kissed the Agent senseless as the waves crashed all around them.   
  


As it turned out the water ended up being too choppy for surfing, but Maggie didn’t mind. She had just as much fun without jumping on a board. Alex was in a happy mood and Maggie vowed to do everything in her power to keep her that way. 

“Mags, Watch this!” Alex said, flipping her body into a handstand, and wiggled her feet in the air for a few seconds before a wave knocked her over. Maggie laughed and when she came up for air, tackled her. 

“Whoa, babe.” Alex said, almost getting an elbow in the face. 

“Sorry.” Maggie apologized, as she moved back a little. She blushed when she realized that they had moved out far enough that she couldn’t touch the bottom even when Alex could. 

Alex chuckled. “My cute little Detective.” She teased playfully, kissing Maggie’s nose as she grabbed her and held her. Maggie’s arms and legs wrapped around her like a koala, and Alex sighed in pleasure at the feeling of Maggie’s body against her own. 

“Can I make a confession?” She whispered softly, her brown eyes looking into Maggie’s. 

Maggie grinned. “Yes. What’s on your mind?” 

“I like holding you like this.” Alex whispered. “It feels good. You feel good.” 

Maggie smiled. “Can I tell you a secret?” She countered. When Alex nodded she continued. “I like you holding me like this. You’re so strong. It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe.” 

“Maggie.” Alex breathed softly, feeling desire pool low in her belly. 

Maggie leaned forward to kiss her softly, taking advantage of the fact that they were the same height in the water. She pulled back and whispered. “What would you say if we got out of here, dried off and went back to the house? I have plans for you and that twin size bed of yours.” 

Alex grinned. “That sounds perfect.” She said, kissing her one more time, before walking forward, Maggie still in her arms as she exited the Ocean.   
  


Hours later, Maggie woke feeling sated and happy. Eliza had still been gone when they got back to the house and so she didn’t feel guilty about making good on her promise for having plans for Alex and her twin size bed. They had made love a few times, before making a pile of blankets on the floor and stretched out to take a nap. Alex was exhausted after the swim and the sex and Maggie was happy to see her resting peacefully. 

Feeling her bladder screaming at her, she got up and got dressed before moving quietly to the bathroom. When she was finished, she moved downstairs feeling a bit restless and not wanting to disturb Alex from her slumber. 

The smell of food made her stomach growl, reminding her just how much energy she had used recently and how long it had been since lunch. She moved into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Eliza at the stove. “Smells good!” She said wanting to make enough noise not to scare the older woman. 

“Thank you.” Eliza said, smiling as she turned around to face her daughter’s girlfriend. “Did you have a good day?” 

Maggie nodded. “We did. We hung out on the beach for a while and then came back to take a nap.” Among other things, her brain helpfully supplied. She knew better than to tell Eliza that though. 

“I figured you were sleeping. It was really quiet when I came home a little while ago.” Eliza motioned for her to take a seat at the island across from her. The conversation paused while she stirred something, then she put back on the lid and turned back to face Maggie. 

“How is she doing really?” Eliza asked softly. Maggie sighed. 

“Here, she’s doing great. At home…she can’t sleep, and she can’t relax. She keeps looking over her shoulder like she’s expecting him to be there.” Maggie confessed quietly. “It took her two weeks after to take a shower on her own. Even now though, she doesn't stay in as long as she used to. It breaks my heart to see her so scared of something so ordinary.” 

“Has she talked about talking to someone?” Eliza asked, but Maggie shook her head. 

“You know your daughter, talking is for wimps. I even offered to go with her, but she refuses. I don’t want to force her.” Maggie sighed. “I love her Eliza… I’m not going anywhere. I just needed to tell you that.” 

Eliza smiled and reached out for her hand. “I knew she liked you from the start. She never talked about anyone like she talked about you. She was so mad at you at first, but then soon, I could tell that she was just awestruck by you.” 

“Did you suspect… that Alex was gay I mean?” Maggie asked, reaching for an apple out of bowl on the table. She took a bite and waited for Eliza’s reply. 

“I did, I had my suspicions when she was in High School, but then things got crazy because of Kara and Jeremiah and I didn’t think about it much after that. “ Eliza looked down at the counter. “I regret so much about the way I handled things with her. I put so much pressure on her growing up without even realizing it.” She paused and looked up at Maggie. 

“Kara and I had a long talk, the last time she was here, right after Thanksgiving. We both realized that we had been so focused on other things that we never really gave Alex the space and attention that she needed to process her sexuality growing up. I wish that I would have had a talk with her, maybe she wouldn’t have ended up in so many dangerous situations in college.” 

“We all have regrets, Eliza. The important thing is that you are there for her now. I told her when she came out that she needed someone in her corner, and that it couldn’t be me. You and her sister mean the world to her.” She paused and then said quietly. “It really sucks when your parents and family aren’t supportive.” 

As soon as the words were out she winced, but when Eliza didn’t push for details and instead wrapped her in a hug, Maggie sighed and relaxed some. Eliza gave good hugs. 

“Well, I’m happy that you are here now.” Eliza said, realizing that Maggie didn’t want to explain further. She kissed her cheek. “Thanks for making my daughter happy, and welcome to the family. If your parents don’t want to be part of your life, then it’s their loss and our gain.” She pulled away and changed the subject before she could make Maggie full on cry. “Alex tells me you are a good cook, want to help me finish dinner?” 

Maggie sighed happily and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. “I would love too.” She replied before getting up and grabbing an apron from behind the pantry door and joining Eliza at the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Days 26 and 27 will be posted shortly. :)


	26. Day 26: Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the morning of Sept 5th 2016, Alex and Maggie see colors for the first time and the hunt to find their soulmate begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a Soulmate AU, where they can’t see colors until they meet their soulmate. I found this concept interesting and I wanted to give it a try. If you want I might continue this if there is enough interest so leave me a comment if you want to see more. It is not related to my previous Soulmate AU and I would still be writing for that one, this one would just be extra. Anyway, Happy Reading!

Alex first noticed the colors on the morning of Sept 5th 2016. She woke up and the world which had once been a murky gray color, had turned technicolored at last. “Holy Hell.” She whispered as she blinked at the strange vision in front of her. 

Then the realization hit her as to why she was suddenly seeing in color and her whole world got turned even further upside down. “I must have met my soulmate yesterday.” She said. “But who the hell could it be?” 

Yesterday was just another typical day. She woke up at 5, went for a run, came home for a shower and a bagel. Then she was at work by 6 and then home again by 7, just time to go to bed by 9. Her schedule was tight and she had very little time to socialize or to see different people other than her co-workers. 

Sighing she got up and got ready for her day. She changed quickly into her workout gear and headed out the door only to stop abruptly, as a thought occurred to her. “Holy Shit… no fucking way.” She got out her phone and dialed a number. 

“Go for Winn.” The IT master at the DEO said as he answered his phone. 

“Hey, it’s me… did you happen to get the phone number of that Detective that was hanging out in command yesterday?” 

“Of course… J’onn wanted me to pass along a copy of the robbery report.” Winn said softly. 

“Never mind that, can I have it please?” Alex said. 

“Why? What’s going on?” Winn said, detecting a note of uncertainty in the normal unflappable Agent’s voice. 

“I think I found my soulmate.” Alex confessed quietly as she stepped out of the door.   
  


Maggie Sawyer wasn’t at home on the morning of Sept 5th 2016. After a tough day at work she decided to head to the Dollywood to blow off some steam, and ended up going home with a cute blonde that she had seen checking her out many times before, but never paid much attention too until last night. She woke with a hangover, and she could feel the pounding in her head even before she opened her eyes. 

“Great, just Great… way to go, Sawyer… you have to be to work in a couple of hours.” She mumbled. 

“What’s you say, baby?” The blonde asked, still half asleep. The woman tightened her arm around Maggie’s body and Maggie sighed. 

“Nothing, Karen… go back to sleep.” She said, grateful that she at least remembered the woman’s name this time. Sighing she knew that she had to bite the bullet and open her eyes and when she did, the shock of what she was seeing made her fall out of bed and onto the floor. “Shit!” 

“Oh my god… Maggie!” Karen said, startled awake by the loud thump and Maggie’s cursing. “Are you ok?” 

“Um.. yeah.” Maggie said, shaking her head. She blinked a few times, trying to see if what she was seeing before her was just her imagination. “Hey, Karen?” She asked, a few minutes later, seeing that the woman after realizing she was ok, had curled back up to go to sleep. 

“Hmm?” Her sleepy voice mumbled. 

“Do you see anything different this morning?” Maggie asked, worried that her one night stand was about to turn into something more. 

“Other than your cute ass in my bed, nope… same gray day as usual.” Karen muttered. Then her eyes opened as she realized what Maggie was trying to ask. “Wait, you mean?” 

Maggie nodded. “I see color.” 

“Holy Shit…” Karen was struck speechless. “Than I guess me asking you to dinner would be out of the question now.” 

Maggie smiled at her. “I guess so.” She said, and stood up to give the other woman a kiss on the cheek. “Sorry.” 

Karen looked up at her, her eyes bright with both happiness and disappointment. “Don’t be… I’m happy for you. Your soulmate is lucky to have you.” She reached up and cupped Maggie’s cheek. “You are sweet and great in bed. A perfect combination.” 

Maggie smiled. “Thanks for being so cool about this. Your soulmate is out there… you’ll find them.” 

Karen smiled at the reassurance and leaned up to give her one last kiss. Then she sighed and let go, moving to sit up. She pulled the sheet over her naked body and watched Maggie gather her clothes from around the room. They shared a smile, and then Karen watched Maggie leave, sending all of her good wishes with her. She really was a wonderful woman.   
  


Alex stopped and leaned against a tree to catch her breath, the world still feeling blindingly bright now that she could see the colors of everything around her. She remembered reading somewhere that it took a few days to get used to after the change happened. 

Alex took another breath and sighed. She told herself that when she reached the park she would make the call. Well, you made it to the park… time to bite the bullet and find out if the Detective is the one. 

Getting out her phone, she quickly dialed the number that Winn had given her. It rang for a while before a tired sounding voice answered. 

“Detective Carrell.” 

“Hi, yes this is Special Agent Alex Danvers.” Alex replied. “We met yesterday at the DEO.” 

“Oh yes. Hello.” He answered softly. “What can I do for you Special Agent, any development on the robbery?” 

Alex hesitated. “Not yet. Um I was wondering if it was possible that we could meet for Lunch. I have something that I want to ask you… about the case.” She finished awkwardly not wanting to ask such a personal question over the phone. 

“Of course. I would like to close this case as soon as possible before I’m off on leave for my wedding.” _Oh shit, he’s getting married. Crap… I don’t want to be responsible for breaking up a happy partnership._

“Oh. Congratulations.” Alex said awkwardly. 

“Thank you. My soulmate and I are very happy.” He sighed dreamily. “Will noon work?” 

“Yes… of course.” She said, feeling very confused. _If it wasn’t him than who could it be._

“Cool. I’ll see you at noon.” Alex could tell he was about to hang up and she was about to as well, when his voice suddenly shouted. “Hey, Agent Danvers, is it ok if my partner, Detective Sawyer, comes along too? Since I’ll be gone for a few weeks, Sawyer will be taking over as primary and I want to make sure that everything is up to date.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you both at noon. We can meet in Cafe across the Precinct if it makes it easier for you.” 

“Works for me. I’ll see you soon, Agent Danvers.” The Detective said, before hanging up. 

Alex sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. “If it wasn’t him, than who the hell could it be?” She sighed feeling frustrated. She looked quickly at the time and cursed as she realized she was running late. The search for her soulmate would have to wait until after she made it to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Day 27 will be posted shortly!


	27. Day 27: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The Truth is... I still love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.” Alex confessed quietly. 
> 
> After getting kidnapped by Cadmus, Maggie watches helplessly as they drug Alex hoping that the Agent will spill her secrets. Instead the truth revealed might just to be too much for Maggie to bare.
> 
> Read chapter notes for warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Violence, Kidnapping, Torture by truth serum and other mind altering drugs. If this bothers you, please feel free to skip this chapter.

“The Truth is… I still love you. I’ve never stopped loving you.” Alex confessed quietly. 

“Alex…” Maggie said, not ready to hear this. Not here of all places, and certainly not while Cadmus had pumped her full of God knows what kind of drugs. She had watched helplessly a few minutes ago as they dragged her back in their cell and threw her into a dusty dirty mattress in the corner. They hadn’t even bothered to restrain her, she was too far gone, and too weak to fight a fly much less a Cadmus thug. 

“No. I need to tell you.” Alex said, her voice slurring slightly. Her eyes were glassy and Maggie could tell that she was sweating. “Letting you walk out of that door was the biggest mistake of my life and I would do anything to change that.” 

“Anything?” Lillian said, with a wicked grin. “Well, this isn’t the information that I had hoped, but it sounds like the drugs are working.” She stepped further into the cage. 

“What did you do to her?” Maggie asked, standing up as best as she could. Her wrists were shackled to the wall, but a tiny chain attached to each one gave her some movement. “Why the hell am I here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious… you are our insurance. Agent Danvers wouldn’t let any harm come to you. Picking on Kara is easy and expected… but choosing between the two of you? I would love to see who she loves most.” 

Maggie growled and struggled against the chains. “Leave her alone, take me instead. I’ll do whatever you want! Just leave Kara and Alex alone.” 

Lillian moved closer to push a lock of hair off of Maggie’s forehead. “A tempting offer, my dear, but no deal. Inside Alex’s head is a databank of useful information and I’m afraid that nothing else could compare. But I’ll keep that in mind.” She turned and leaned over Alex’s limp body and patted her hand. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes alone… use it wisely.” Then without another word, she left the room and slammed the metal door behind her. 

A few seconds later, Maggie felt the shackles release, and she moved across the room in a flash and took Alex in her arms. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked, shivering slightly. 

“I’m right here.” Maggie kissed her forehead, feeling her heartbreak. Alex was in bad shape, and there was nothing that she could do to help her. Worse was that Alex didn’t even know how bad it was… and Maggie had no way to get her to understand the situation she was in. 

“I’m sorry. For everything.” Alex said, tears streaming down her face. 

“I know, babe. Me too.” Maggie held her close. There was so much that she wanted to say, but she couldn’t find the words. Instead she leaned down and pressed her forehead against Alex’s. She could feel Alex’s heart racing and pressed her hand against her chest willing it to slow down. 

“Maggie?” Alex asked again. 

“Hmm?” Maggie closed her eyes feeling close to tears. She was scared, oh so scared. 

“I don’t feel so good.” Alex whispered. “My chest hurts and my head…” 

“I know, just relax. Everything will be alright.” Maggie lied. Nothing would ever be right again. 

The door opened with a bang. “Time’s up!” Lillian said with a grin. “Did you get a kiss goodbye?” She teased wickedly. 

Maggie sat up and looked at her with a scowl. “Stay away from her!” 

Lillian laughed. “That’s cute. There are four armed guards standing outside that would be more than happy to escort you to a cell, and leave me and your girlfriend alone. What can you do to me? You have no weapons, no back-up…. You are alone here and at my mercy. Which spoiler alert, I have none.” She paused as if thinking. “No, you both are going to die here, it’s just a matter of when and how.” 

Maggie held Alex tighter. “I’m not letting her go without a fight, so try me, as you said, I have nothing to lose. You’ll have to kill me first, because I’m not letting you take her.” 

“Very well.” Lillian turned to yell out the door. “Guards!” Four soldiers carrying M16 moved swiftly into the room, they pointed them at her and Maggie took a breath, facing down death. “Take care of her, but leave Agent Danvers alive. We aren’t finished with her yet.” She ordered. Then she turned to Maggie once more. “It was nice to meet you Detective Sawyer… I’ll be sure to tell Alex how you died.” Then she turned and started to walk away, but the sound of gunshots and screams stopped her in her tracks. Cold metal touched the back of her neck. 

“Don’t move.” J’onn said, pressing the gun harder against her neck. “Detective Sawyer?” He shouted back. “Can you get Agent Danvers out of here?” 

Maggie nodded and got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and helped her to stand. It would be difficult as Alex was basically dead weight against her, but she would do her best to get as far as she could. 

Her heart had beat out of her chest when J’onn had come though the wall, but she had never seen a more welcome sight. Ignoring the four dead bodies on the floor, she wrapped her free arm around Alex’s waist and moved as quickly as she could down the hall, leaving J’onn to take out the trash. All she cared about was getting Alex help and she would go to the ends of the earth if she needed too. No one would ever harm her again, not on her watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Day 28: Tree will be posted tomorrow so stay tuned!


	28. Day 28: Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Quote: “The roots of a family tree begins with the love of two hearts.” Some Danvers family fluff and a little bit angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this story. Happy Reading! :)

“Go to your room!” Alex said, feeling a headache pounding in her temples. Jamie opened her mouth to protest or to argue, Alex wasn’t sure which, but Alex shook her head. “Both of you!” She looked between her daughter and Jeremiah her son and waited until they marched off with sullen expressions. 

Alex sighed. She didn’t mean to yell, but she couldn’t deal with this right now. Quietly, she ran her hand across her face and took a deep breath. Then she moved into the kitchen where Maggie was making dinner, a bit of a limp in her gait. 

Maggie was about to ask what all of the yelling had been about, but she quickly let that thought die when she took in Alex’s pained expression. “Babe?” She put a hand on Alex’s back as she sat down. Alex felt a bit clammy and she was pale. Maggie frowned. “You feeling ok?” 

Alex shook her head. “Not really.” She sighed and motioned towards the stairs. “I didn’t mean to yell. But someone left their toys in the hallway and I slipped on it. I stubbed my toe against the wall trying to catch my balance. When I asked them about it, rather than just telling me the truth and promising to be more careful, they both wanted to argue and blame the other and I just can’t …” A tear slipped down Alex’s cheek. “Sorry, I’ll go apologize to them.” She moved to stand up, but Maggie shook her head and gently guided her to sit back down. She kissed her forehead than knelt down in front of her wiping away her wife’s tears. 

“No Love, you need to go lay down. I’ll go deal with the kids ok?” She gently cupped Alex’s belly feeling a healthy kick from their third child. This hadn’t been an easy pregnancy for Alex this round and Maggie was a bit worried about them both. “All of this stress isn’t good for you, or Jr. here.” 

“I know.” Alex sighed again and leaned forward to hug Maggie tightly. “I just feel like I haven’t spent much time with them lately and then when I do, I feel like I’m always yelling at them for something. I don’t… I don’t want to be that kind of mom.” 

Maggie pulled back to look Alex in the eye. “You aren’t. Honest. Both Jamie and Jeremiah know that you haven't been feeling well lately and that right now all of your focus needs to be on keeping you and the baby healthy. But I can talk to them if it makes you feel better? Then maybe after dinner they can watch a movie in bed with you?” 

Alex nodded and kissed Maggie softly. “That sounds perfect.” She leaned her forehead against Maggie’s. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, babe.” Maggie said softly. “Now go take a nap and I’ll bring you some dinner in a little bit.” 

Alex nodded and Maggie stood up and then helped her up. She watched as Alex made her way into their room across the hall with a frown. Then sighing she checked the oven and the timer and when she was assured that nothing was going to burn while she was gone, she climbed the stairs towards the kids’ rooms.   
  


Jamie their eldest was nine and Jeremiah was two years younger than her at seven. They had used the same anonymous sperm donor for all 3 of their kids, but they had used Maggie’s eggs for Jamie and Jeremiah and Alex’s for their 3rd. Alex had decided to carry all 3 of their children and Maggie had been more than happy to let her. 

She enjoyed doting on her wife and watching her body grow and change with each one of their children, but this time for some reason that she didn’t quite understand hadn’t been as easy as the last two. Alex’s blood pressure had been high and the Doctor was considering putting her on bedrest if it didn’t get any better. That news had felt like a cloud over them since their visit a week ago and Maggie wondered if the kids weren’t feeling it too. 

Sighing she knocked on Jamie’s door and then Jeremiah’s. “Hey can you lot come to the playroom for a moment… I need to talk to you both.” She waited for their sounds of acknowledgement before moving into their playroom and taking a seat on the small couch they had in there for them to play and read on. Soon she found herself surrounded as her two babies cuddled to either side of her. Both of them had tears in their eyes and Maggie sighed and held them close. 

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Jamie whispered quietly. “I didn’t mean to upset Mama.” 

“Me too.” Jeremiah said, echoing his sister. 

“I know, my Loves. Mama is sorry too. She didn’t mean to yell and get upset. She’s just not feeling the greatest right now and it’s making her a bit short tempered.” Maggie said, after giving them each a kiss on the forehead. “She was correct however in being upset about stepping on one of your toys. You need to make sure that you pick up your things and put them away when you are finished so that no one gets hurt.” Maggie finished. 

“It was my toy Mom.” Jamie said, looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are Sweetie, but why didn’t you just say so? I think Mama would have let it go if you would have just admitted that you left it there. We all make mistakes, Jay, but we should own up to them and not blame them on other people or make excuses.” Maggie pushed back a lock of curly dark hair behind Jamie’s ear. “You not telling the truth hurt Mama’s feelings too.” 

“I understand and I’ll try to do better in the future, Mom.” Jamie said, giving her a hug. 

“I know you will, Jay. Thank you.” Maggie said, kissing her forehead softly. Then she turned to her son, who was sitting quietly next to them. “You ok, Jere?” 

“Is the baby ok?” Jeremiah asked softly. He had the Danvers crinkle and Maggie was always amazed at how much he looked like Alex even though he had no biological connection to her. He was their little miracle baby in more ways than one. 

“Yes and Mama is too. She is just getting tired more easily now and the Doctor wants her to limit her stress.” Maggie took both of their hands in hers and looked them in the eye one at a time. “Look, kids I know that things have been tough lately and that Mama hasn’t been around like she used too and when she has she’s been grumpy. I know that’s been hard on you both and I just wanted you to know that Mama and I are here if you want to talk about it.” 

“Is she mad at us?” Jamie asked. “Other than my leaving my toys out?” 

“No baby. It’s not that she’s upset with you that she’s not being around you… not at all. I’m sorry that you felt that way.” Maggie paused and sighed, wondering how to explain the dangers of high blood pressure and preeclampsia to a seven and nine year old. 

“Listen, when a person is pregnant like Mama is, their body goes through a lot of changes, because they taking care of the baby inside their belly, right?” Jamie nodded. “Well right now, some of those changes are making Mama’s blood pressure go a little higher than it should be, and it’s making Mama get headaches and her feet swell. You’ve had a headache before right?” She asked them. 

They both nodded and Maggie continued. “It hurt right and noise and light made it hurt worse didn’t they?” The kids nodded again. “That’s what happening with Mama.” 

“Oh.” Jeremiah frowned. “Poor Mama.” 

“Yeah, poor Mama. The sad thing is that when you got a headache, Mama gave you medicine to help with it right?” They nodded. “Well, because of the baby, Mama can’t take anything for these headaches, because they will make the baby sick. The only thing that makes her feel better is to lay down in a dark and quiet room and sleep until it goes away.” 

“That’s why she’s been going into your room with the door shut when she gets home?” Jeremiah asked. 

Maggie nodded and ran her fingers through his thick curly black hair. “Yes. So see it’s not you or anything that you did … you didn’t do anything wrong. Mama just needs to rest so that the baby and her stay healthy.” 

She watched as both kids seemed to relax at that. Her heart broke at thinking that they thought that Alex was upset with them. She shook her head at herself inside wishing that she would have had this conversation with them sooner. “We only have a few more months until the baby gets here. Until then we need to do whatever we can to help Mama feel better ok?” 

“Ok.” Jamie said, and Jeremiah nodded. 

“Now, I know how much you’ve missed hanging out with your Mama, Mama has been missing you as well. She’s been sad that she hasn’t got to see you both as much as before and I think that’s bothering her just as much as it was you two. So she was wondering if you lot would be up for watching a movie with her in our bed tonight?” 

Their faces brighten at the idea. “Yes!” They said in unison. Jamie threw her fist into the air, and Jeremiah wiggled happily, doing his happy dance on the couch. 

“Awesome! I’ll let Mama know.” Maggie sighed happily. “Is there anything else you two want to talk about?” 

They shook their heads and Maggie sighed. “Alright My Loves… why don't you go play in your room for a while until dinner? I’ll call you down when it’s done.” She gave them both a hug and a kiss and watch them leave. They both looked a bit more relaxed and not as scared and for that she was grateful. 

Now all she had left to do was finish dinner and check on her wife. Alex being sick always scared her, as Alex was her tree in the forest and her rock when life got hard. It was difficult to see her in pain and troubled and not be able to do anything for her. Rubbing her forehead with her hand, she closed her eyes for a moment feeling a bit overwhelmed. But then she took a deep breath and got control, and moved swiftly downstairs.   
  


Alex wasn't sleeping when the door to their bedroom opened. “Babe?” She called out, her eyes still closed. She wondered what time it was and how long she had been sleeping. She felt a little bit better, and the nap helped ease the headache, but now all she felt was groggy. 

Instead of her wife, she felt a tiny body crawl in next to her. “Mama?” Jamie said softly. “Did I wake you?” 

“No Sweetie.” Alex said, rolling over as best she could to face her daughter. “I’m awake.” She opened her eyes to see Jamie watching. There were tears in her little girl's eyes. “Oh Sweetie. What’s wrong?” 

“I’m sorry Mama. It was my toy in the hallway.” Jamie said softly throwing her arms around Alex’s body and pressing into her. Alex closed her arms around Jamie’s tiny body still amazed even after nine years that this sweet innocent girl was hers. 

“I know Jamie. I know it was an accident. I was mostly upset that you wouldn't tell me the truth and that you put the blame your brother. That wasn't very nice, was it?” 

Jamie shook her head. “I’m really sorry and I’ll do my best to try not to do it in the future.” 

Alex smiled and kissed her head. Maggie and her had promised themselves that they would never try to make their kids feel like they had to be perfect in order for them to love them. They encouraged them to do their best and praised them when they achieved success, but they tried to make them understand that everyone makes mistakes and as long as they knew that they had to face the consequences of their actions when they did, they were allowed to make them. So far the concept seemed to work really well and both felt that they had an amazing relationship with the kids because of it. 

“I know baby, thank you. I forgive you.” She pulled Jamie close and sighed. Then she grinned as the baby kicked hard enough for Jamie to feel it. The girl’s eyes widened. 

“Mama!” 

“It’s ok. Your sibling is just moving. They want to say hello.” Alex said taking Jamie’s hand and putting it on her belly. The little girl explored the rounded surface and grinned as the baby kicked again. Alex let out a tiny grunt at the force of the kick against her insides. Then she sighed as she realized that she needed to pee. 

“Excuse me, Jay… I need to go to the bathroom.” Alex said, patting her shoulder. “I feel a lot better now, do you think it would be ok, if I joined you all for dinner?” 

Jamie’s face lit up. “Yes! I’ll go tell Mom and Jere!” She said, moving swiftly out of the room. 

Alex smiled at her and then sighed. She got up slowly and made her way to the restroom, feeling better than she had in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! leave me a comment if you would like to see more of this story. I’m going to have a full list of AU’s at the end of this series and you can vote on what you would like to see continued. See you later on today for Day 29: Enchantment. :)


	29. Day 29: Enchantment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard Maggie gets summoned to help DragonBreeder Alex find a missing Dragon Egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Maggie sighed as she got out of the pool and shook herself off. Water flew everywhere, but the day was hot enough that she dried off fairly quickly. She got dressed and buckled her sword back on to her belt and took off down the path. The day was pleasant but hot and the quick dip had cool her off significantly. 

Life in the Enchanted Forest as the locals called it was boring for most Guards, but Maggie liked the assignment. Life moved slowly here and the locals were kind and friendly. She waved at a mushroom farmer, who waved back and gave her a brilliant smile. 

“Good Day!” He called to her. 

“Good Day! Good Harvest!” She greeted back as she continued on her way. The Guardtower was just up ahead and her bunk mate was waiting for her at the lookout post on top. 

“You’re late!” Lucy said, looking up at the mid afternoon sun. 

“Sorry. I lost track of time.” Maggie apologized as she climbed the ladder to join Lucy at the lookout post. “I can take over if you want a break.” 

Lucy shook her head. “Can’t. We got a raven.” She waved a piece of paper in front of Maggie’s nose. “You’ve been summoned, Captain.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “Really? What’s going on?” She grabbed the message from Lucy’s hand and read it quickly. 

“The Wizard’s Tower at LakeTown?” She looked up confused. “I thought it was abandoned after the last owner blew it up.” 

Lucy just laughed. “The new owner fixed it up, but apparently there is a problem and she needs help. As the enforcer of the King’s laws, you are her own only hope. Her words not mine.” 

“I wonder why she asked for me specifically? I don’t even recognize the signature.” Maggie sighed and rubbed her forehead. Something about this seemed fishy. “Well, let me summon Enoch and I’ll be on my way.” She let a piercing whistle. 

A few minutes later a Winged Horse appeared on the horizon. It’s majestic body seemed to glow in the sunlight reflecting off it’s multi colored wings and white body. He flew close to the tower and hover, waiting for his mistress to hop on. 

Maggie patted his neck and then turn to Lucy who handed her a traveling bag. “Good luck with whatever is going on.” Lucy said softly. She held out her hand and Maggie grasped her wrist in a traditional warrior salute. 

“Thanks… It should be quiet around here, but send a Raven if you need any assistance while I’m gone.” Maggie reminded her gently as she let go of Lucy’s wrist. 

“I will… I know the drill. You be safe.” Lucy said, taking a step back. Maggie nodded and with a gentle kick of her heels, Enoch was off into the sky.   
  


LakeTown wasn’t that far away, in fact it was the nearest city to the Enchanted Forest, but The Wizard’s Tower was high in the mountains above LakeTown, and on foot it would have taken her a few days to get to. But with Enoch’s help she was there in just a few hours. 

Enoch dropped her off outside the Tower Grounds near the front gate, and Maggie petted his nose and gave him an apple before sending him back. Then she gathered her things, straightened her sword and her armor and knocked on the gate. 

Booming ground shaking footsteps startled her and she drew her sword preparing for an attack. Over the top of the eight foot tall gate, appeared a scaly head of a Dragon. It’s yellow eyes narrowed when they saw Maggie standing there. The Dragon growled and Maggie took a step back. Brave as she was, there was no way in the Seven Kingdoms that she could take on a Dragon. In fact, truth be told she was a little scared of them. 

Just when she was sure that the Dragon was going to attack her, a voice called out. “Gertrude! Get down girl!” _Gertrude?_ Maggie mouthed, wondering what kind of name was that for a Dragon. But then to her surprise the Dragon whined softly, and disappeared from above the gate. Then a few seconds later, the gate opened, and a beautiful woman stepped out. 

Maggie’s breath caught in her chest as she felt the woman’s eyes on her. She was taller than Maggie was, well muscled with firm breasts and cute ass. Her red hair was cut short on side, and shaved on the other. The woman had two swords at her side, one on each hip, which Maggie thought was a bit odd considering she was wearing healer’s robes. 

“Hello…” Maggie said, before pausing as her voice squeaked. “Um, there was a message asking for assistance at this address.” 

“Yes! Wow, you got here so quickly.” The woman said, and Maggie was instantly in love at the sound of her voice. “I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow at the least.” 

“I have a Winged Horse… I raised him from a foal. Anyway… what’s the issue, Ma’am?” Maggie said, trying to remember that she was a professional. 

“First of all, call me Alex. I just recently bought this property. I raise Dragons and this place was perfect for them.” She motioned for Maggie to follow her into the gate and after a moment's hesitation, Maggie did so. 

Gertrude was laying down in the yard, enjoying the sun on her red scales. Her eyes opened as Maggie passed by her. She growled and showed her teeth but she made no movement to attack her and after a stern look from Alex quieted back down. Maggie let out a small sigh and concentrated on what Alex was saying. 

“I know this isn’t something that a guard of your rank would usually deal with but one of my friends told me to ask for you. She said that you were the best and I sincerely hope that claim is true.” Alex motioned towards the tower. “I had a break in, and something very valuable was stolen. I need your help recovering it.” 

“Of course.” Maggie paused. “What was stolen?” 

Alex sighed and rubbed her hands together obviously very upset. “A Dragon Egg… Gertrude’s as a matter of fact.” Maggie turned and looked over that sleeping Dragon. 

“Oh.” 

“Oh indeed. It gets worse.” Alex said. “Gertrude is Northern Redback, one of the last Firebreathers. She was the last of her kind, until she laid this Egg. We’ve been trying for years to get her to mate and we’ve only recently had success. So finding this Egg unharmed is of the utmost important because without it, Gertrude’s species will die out with her. 

Maggie sighed. The odds seemed stacked against her, but then again she had never been one for odds. “I’ll do my best.” 

“I hope so.” Alex paused, hesitating wonder if she should tell the Guard the last thing. 

“What?” Maggie realized she was debating internally and swiftly put an end to it. 

“Not only is this Egg important to conversation, but also The King had requested for this particular Dragon after they hatched. He is on his way here in a week to be here for the Hatching, so we need to find it by then, or he will have both of our heads on the chopping block. 

Maggie hung her head as her day just got worse. “Oh crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Day 30 will be posted shortly, then stay tuned for a Special Announcement!


	30. Day 30: Timeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based upon the prompt: You have discovered what appears to be an ordinary room. But as soon as you enter the room, time stops for you. When you leave the room, time resumes, picking up right where you left off. What do you use this room for?
> 
> I found it here: https://www.writersdigest.com/prompts/timelessness-writing-prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and given kudos to this work over the last 30 days! You all have my undying love and affection, I wouldn’t have been able to finish this without you. Thank you!

Alex sighed and closed her eyes for a second, before opening the door. She plastered a smile on her face as she did so hoping that Maggie wouldn’t see right thru it this time. She didn’t want to upset her wife… not this time. 

“Hey, Babe!” She greeted, stepping inside. It was always weird stepping in here, because everything felt like it was normal, but it wasn’t. There wasn’t anything normal about this situation and it tore at Alex’s heart every time she came here. 

“Alex!” Maggie greeted rushing over to her. She greeted her wife with a kiss and Alex melted into her embrace, reveling in the feeling of Maggie’s arms around her. “Hey, Love! I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Me too.” Alex said softly, suddenly feeling tired. They took a seat at the table in the middle of the room and faced one another “How have you been?” 

“Good. Bored but good.” She pointed towards the window in the wall. “Dr. Hamilton has been taking good care of me.” Maggie made a fist, and her arm muscles jumped up. “I’ve been working out now that I can use my arm again.” 

Alex smiled at that, a real genuine smile. “I can tell… you look good.” 

Then she sighed. On the outside, Maggie did look good, healthy even, but on the inside… the virus was still there. Even after countless medications and treatments, her wife was a living time bomb. Hence why she was here… stuck in this version of the Room, like thousands of others like her, waiting for the day when a cure could be found. 

“And you… you look good too.” Maggie said softly, getting up to move behind her, running her fingers though Alex’s hair, which was just starting to turn gray at the temples. “How’s life on the Outside?” 

“Same old, Same old.” Alex said softly. She really didn’t want to talk about it. Technically she only had six hours to spend in here and she didn’t want to waste them talking about her pathetic life on the Outside. “Kara says hello, and that she will visit next week.” 

Alex didn’t like thinking about it, especially when she was with Maggie, but recently she was grateful that her sister and her wife had such a close relationship and that her sister was an immortal alien. At least they will be there for each other, long after I’m gone. She thought depressingly. 

Maggie gently ran her fingers though Alex’s hair, enjoying the feeling of being close to her wife again after such a long separation. Of course it never felt long to her, time had no meaning here and it always seemed to her that after Alex had left, Alex was back again, but she knew that for her wife, it wasn’t that way. The readout on the wall told her the date and time of what it was on the outside, and she knew that based upon that it had been a few months or so since Alex has lasted visited. She also knew how hard these visits were for her wife. 

Alex was getting older, and yet she wasn’t. She was still the same 35 year old she had been when they put her in here 12 years ago, while Alex was now 44 years old. 12 years and there had been no cure yet for the virus that would kill her and thousands of other people if they stepped foot outside their Rooms. She shook her head and sighed. “I hate this.” 

“I know… me too.” Alex replied, looking up at her. “It’s funny that this room is preventing you from dying but yet it’s forcing you to watch me die.” 

“You could always join me here.” Maggie said as she always did. “There’s plenty of room for two of us.” 

Alex sighed. As much as she wanted to do just that, she couldn’t. The Government controlled the access to the Rooms, and there was no way that they would let their lead scientist give up to live with her wife in one of them. “I wish I could… I’m beginning to think that we are chasing the impossible.” 

Maggie kissed her temple and wrapped her arms around her from behind. “If anyone can do it, you can. I believe in you.” She gently tugged Alex up and pulled her towards the bed in the corner. Alex looked so tired and Maggie wanted, no needed her to get some rest before she left. 

Alex stopped and fixed her with a look. “Even after 12 years?” She asked softly. 

“Always.” Maggie replied sincerely. “I’ll never stop believing in you baby.” 

Alex sighed and moved again. She slid under the covers and sighed in contentment as Maggie joined her. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, kissing her softly as she wrapped her whole body around Alex’s until one couldn't tell where one of them ended and the other began. “Now rest… I’ll wake you up when they come for you.” 

Alex relaxed into Maggie’s embrace and slowly closed her eyes. It only took a few moments and then she was asleep. Maggie watched her for as long as she could, memorizing her features and marking the changes in her wife’s body as she aged. 

A beeping at the door made her jump, and she moved swiftly out of the bed, just as Guards rushed into the Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) I hope you enjoy this last one! Some time today I will post another page where it will have a complete listing of all the stories that I’ve written over the last few days, and you can vote on the ones you want to see me expand out into their own stories. So stay tuned for that!


	31. Master List!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a master list of all of the AUs for this challenge. Help me decide what you want to read next by voting! Instructions in the Chapter notes below!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So First of all, Once again a Very Big Thank You and Consensual Hugs to everyone who read, commented and gave kudos here on AO3, and the same for those of you who liked and retweeted on twitter as well. I wouldn’t have made it this past month without your support! 
> 
> I love doing these challenges because it forces me to think outside the box, and it gets my imagination flowing. However, It always seems to spawn a million AUs that everyone seems to be interested in. I unfortunately at this time can’t write them all, but I do want to work on some of them. The problem is I can’t decide, and this is where you come in! Please vote for three of the AU’s that you would like to see continued into full stand alone stories. You can vote by leaving a comment below, telling me which three you want, vote on the google form I will be posting shortly on twitter. You have until Sat July 6th at 11:59pm CST to vote. I will announce the winners on Sun July 7th, on all three platforms as well so stay tuned. May the best AU win and thank you for your support!

Days 1, 8 & 14: Captain Marvel AU  
  


Days 4, 9 & 23: Skyrim AU  
  


Days 5 & 15: Handmaid’s Tale AU  
  


Days 6 & 12: Space AU  
  


Days 11, 19 & 25: Post 2x19 AU (Midvale Vacation)  
  


Day 2: Donut Shop AU  
  


Day 3: Comfort AU  
  


Day 7: Legend of Zelda AU  
  


Day 10: Author meets Podcaster AU  
  


Day 13: Married Sanvers in the ER AU  
  


Day 16: Mail Order Bride (Colonial times) AU  
  


Day 17: The Guild AU  
  


Day 18: 3x10 AU (No Break-up)  
  


Day 20: Sucker Punch meets the Miseducation of Cameron Post AU  
  


Day 21: Pride Parade Protest AU  
  


Day 22: Inside 2x17 AU  
  


Day 23: 3x16 AU (If Maggie got the virus too)  
  


Day 26: Soulmate Color AU  
  


Day 27: Kidnapped by Cadmus AU  
  


Day 28: Future Danvers Family AU  
  


Day 29: Dragon Egg AU  
  


Day 30: The Room that Stops Time AU  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and voting! :)


	32. The Results!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Results of your votes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted, And now for the Reveal!

**The Winners are:**

**Day 26: Soulmate Colors AU**

**Days 1, 8 & 14: Captain Marvel AU**

**Days 6 & 12: Space AU **

As I mentioned before these are the 3 that I’m going to work on right now in addition to the other stories that I already have in progress, but it doesn’t mean that the others will be forgotten! My goal is that when I’m done with these stories and my currently in progress stories, I will start working on one of the other ones on the list. So if your favorite didn’t win this time, don’t worry because I will get to it eventually. Thanks for being a part of this experience with me and I hope to be writing Sanvers stories for many years to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going to work on editing these 3 stories and will post what has already been written this week (July 7-13).  
> The first new chapters for each will be posted sometime during the week of July 14-20. I’m not sure yet what days or what their titles will be. Follow me on twitter if you want updates, or subscribe to me as an Author on here so that you’ll get notified when these stories get published. Once again a big thank you for sticking with me though all of this! #Sanversforever

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! I love reading them! And as always thank you for reading!


End file.
